Kairi's Cinderella Story
by Scribble-Dead
Summary: I know the title sounds lame, but the story is better than the summary. Kairi's like Cinderella. Sora's the prince. Based on A Cinderella's Story, this is an adaptation, not the same as the original. No flames please! AND NOW FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

**Jean: Another story comes in the way! (Smiles brightly)**

**Hurky: What story are you bringing?**

**Jean: I read one of my favorite authoress's stories, before it was taken away. I'm going to put it back, with my own story line. Similar to Cinderella, but this is based on modern time, which means now. **

**Sora: Oh, I watched that movie. That was one HOT movie!**

**Riku: Even though I don't go to the cinema often, I rent a video from a friend and I watched it. This is one show that inspires me.**

**Jean: Enough talking. Let's get on to the story, and let me tell you that the story's a little different from the original. The disclaimer please!**

**Disclaimer: Jean does not own the movie A Cinderella Story, and the characters that appeared on the story. Jean owns her original characters.

* * *

**

Kairi's P.O.V

Once upon a time...lived a beautiful girl……

And her wonderful but widowed father.

Okay, it's not really very, very long, long ago. And it's not a very far away kingdom.

It was at Destiny Islands, and looked so far and near.

You can only see the tropical trees and plants. Everything so green and clean.

But to myself, Kairi Foultly, about growing up in this paradise…..

The islands are my castles.

I was my father's best friend, daughter and kin.

And my father was mine best friend and father in the whole world.

Being raised by a father,

Working in the kitchen as a chef.

But never was I missed out in anything.

I'm the luckiest girl in the world wide world.

My dad owns a restaurant,

And I always hang out there, with my friends in school.

Diet was my favorite 4-letter word in this place…..

And when grease came, with no additional charges.

At Lionel's, I felt everyone working there was a family member of mine.

And before I forget anything, the drinks are the best. Soda, milk shake, juice with only natural substances in it.

"Happy Birthday, little princess sweetie!" said a lady named Riona. She had the darkest black hair I've ever seen. She wore an apron and the uniform that represents that she was one of the cashiers in the store. Her name tag was pinned on her top right hand corner of her apron.

"Make a wish, Kairi!" said Squall, who was the top chef in the restaurant.

"_What do I have to wish for? I had my coolest father and so many friends." Thought myself. _My friends, Riku, Luna, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Hurky, Jean, Alexa, Ryo and Meg (he's a man, to remind you guys out there) went for my birthday party.

But I guess my father thought I needed one more thing and that is: Penny Drake. I saw my father going back to the cash register to get some cash out and buy some more bottle ketchups, and as he went out, he bumped into Penny.

"I am SO very, very sorry." Penny apologized. She had brown hair, wore glasses and she looked like a nerd.

"You looked….. charming, Penny." My father said, and he kept staring at her.

"Hey, hurry up and buy some ketchup. Later we needed those for the party!" shouted Yuffie, another waitress working in the restaurant.

"Got it, Yuffie. I'll be back soon, kids." He said, and left for the department store.

And along with her are Namine and Lulu, Penny's evil daughter. Namine is younger than Lulu by a year. While Namine likes to wear white all the time, Lulu wear black and other gloomy colors.

And corrections: My out-of-the-way stepsisters.

But, as long as dad is happy, I'm happy too.

We are going to be a new, big happy family.

Bloopers!

One is enough.

The bad news is: This is no other fairy tale. This is a nightmare, for me!

One day, while I was doing my homework at the restaurant, I take my eyes a break, and saw dad kissing Penny's hand. My eyeballs almost popped out, and the only word that describes me while looking at the both of them: shocked!

Then, another time he swooped her to the horse, and went galloping away.

"……. so the princess and the handsome prince rode off the castle and lived happily, ever, after…." My father finished telling the story, and closed the book.

"Daddy, do fairy tales comes true?" I asked when I was 8 at night in bed.

"Well, maybe. But dreams do come true, if you believe in it." He said.

"Do you have a dream, daddy?" I asked again.

"Yup." He answered. "And it is to see you grow up going to university. And then maybe someday when you get married, you can live and build a castle."

"Do princesses go to university?" I asked.

"Well, they do, they went to a far, far and a far away place, maybe as far as Balamb Garden University." My father answered my questions, and the next moment his tone changed to a more serious tone. "You know, fairy tales aren't always looking for princes and lived happily ever after, the true meaning of it, is to fulfilling your dreams….."

"…..to stand up what you believe in…."

"…..and remember what I always say, never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game." We both said together.

"Yeah, as in like the girls' team soccer?" I asked.

"And remember: if you think carefully, this book contains very important things……that you need to go later in life, as you grow older, and I got to go now, I have to go back to the restaurant to see how things are going." Said dad, and left for the restaurant.

He put the car keys and started driving, and while he was driving, there is another car speeding, and was chased by the police. The car the police was chasing sped too much, and suddenly crashed into my father's car. The car just topple over upside-down, and on the road only left a police car and my father, his head was covered with blood.

* * *

Only the next day I realized my father was dead on the way to the restaurant, and I cried.

Back at home was worse. And from that day onwards, the only fairy tales in my life…..

….was the ones in the books.

Since dad didn't write a will, everything belongs to my father, belongs to Penny. If dad had written a will, none of this would have happen.

I lost everything; my friends, except for Luna and Riku, the restaurant; everything that belongs to my father. My room was taken by Namine, and I have to live in the attic, and it was filthy and dusty. When I went up, I heard Namine and Lulu said something bad behind my back.

"That Kairi, she deserves that." Said Namine.

"Yeah, and we have everything that belongs to her unfaithful father. Thanks to mum, we can stay in this house until the day we are married." Said Lulu.

Hearing this behind my back, I almost cried, and I clenched my fist. This was so unfair. But I put everything down, as time goes by.

TBC………..

* * *

**Jean: Well, that's it. **

**Hurky: Yeah! And hope I'm in too.**

**Jean: But we play minor parts, plus Ryo and Alexa.**

**Sora: When am I coming out?**

**Jean: Don't worry. You're my main actor, and Kairi's boyfriend, not some of you out there writing all those yaoi stuff and it's not in! Totally out! And the next chapter, Love at first sight! See you then!**


	2. Love at first sight

**Jean: yeah! I'm back!**

**Sora: Let's get on with the story.

* * *

**

Kairi's P.O.V

I was Penny, my new stepmother, dismay and the troublemaker, when I'm not.

* * *

8 years later……..

"Kairi!"

"Kairi!"

"KAIRI!"

"It's breakfast time! Now go and cook for us NOW! This INSTANT!" Penny screamed over the speaker system. I was sleeping on the table, with my finished homework scattered around the table. Wearing yesterday's clothes instead of my pajamas. That I usually wear at night. I changed to the shirt that says "Blink Blink 15" and a pair of jeans, the down most corner had a rhinestone covered flower on it, and turned to look at Namine and Lulu having their swimming lessons.

"Now, ladies. Quick, slow, slow! Like a graceful swan. Yes, that's right, quick, slow, slow!" said their swimming instructor, Cid. He was, kinda funny, and with his assistant sitting on the chair, Larxene crossing her feet with a cap and a pair of sunglasses on her face.

"Then, flap your elbows like you are a duck, keep flapping! Keep flapping!" Cid instructed.

"Now, swim in circles! Yeah, that's the way!" Cid continued, and Penny came into the scene.

"Are my girls wonderful?" Penny commented.

"Oh, yeah their marvelous. They are talented to swim and do all sorts of water ballet." Cid said.

"I had a word that describes them: Gifted." Said Larxene, who was smoking and talking at Penny at the same time. She let out the cigarette out, and then blow out the smoke.

"Kairi! Prepare me breakfast! NOW!" Penny screamed, and I went down the stairs immediately and prepared breakfast.

"Coming!" I shouted back, and went preparing breakfast. Penny and her 'minions' like to treat me like I was the slave serving the masters.

"1, 2, 3, 4….. Left, right, up, down!" Cid instructed. As I heard him counting, I served Penny pancakes, with honey poured all over, as usual.

"Why give me too much sugar! Prepare another one, and I'm on a diet! Go, go, And GO!" Penny screamed, when I was running to the kitchen again.

* * *

10 minutes later…..

"And push ladies! You're doing it! Just a little more…" Cid said when both of them are doing the Ladder stunt, when Lulu was down and Namine was trying to stand up, they heard a 'POOP' sound from the water vibrations.

"Gross! MUM! Namine farted!" Lulu complained.

"Remember we ate onion rings yesterday? It's not my fault, Kairi IS!" argued Namine, when going out of the pool.

"Who do you think you are? You want to start a fight?" asked Lulu angrily.

"Try me!" Namine argued.

"Grr! I'll teach you for messing with your elders!" Lulu screamed, and started hitting and beating Namine up. Namine do the same too.

"Ow! You meanie! I'll show you, I'll show you!" Lulu screamed, and pulled Namine's hair.

"Stop it! I perm it yesterday! Now you're going down!" Namine fought, and tore Lulu's suit. One part of it had a hole on her hips, and not entirely torn off.

"Stop! Stop hitting her! Stop it, right now!" Penny screamed, the two sisters stopped fighting.

"She bit me!" Namine pointed.

"She started first, by insulting me." Lulu pointed back. When I finished making the pancakes, I stopped walking and kept staring at them and let out a small giggle.

"What are you standing there for? Get back to work!" Penny ordered.

"I can't go to work today. There's a big math test in school and I have to study for-" I argued when Penny interrupted.

"Listen, Kairi. People go to school to be smarter, and then, they can get a job. And YOU have a job, and you can skip a step of education." Penny lectured. I looked at the grass. It looked brown and that means only one thing: Lawn it.

"Just spray water on it. And to you Kairi don't lawn it." Penny said.

"Penny, we're supposed to conserve water. Water is precious and we, mankind have been wasting it for years! We're in a middle of a drought…" I explained.

"Droughts are for poor people, who cares about people living in poverty?" Penny argued back.

"Okay. Does Mr. Brown (referring to Ansem/DiZ as the neighbor to them) have a lawn mower?" I asked Penny.

"People use more water as extra class. Understand?" Penny argued and water began coming out of the grass. I screamed while covering myself and saw Riku's car, and I got in.

"I'm up. And let's go." I said, while Riku was driving on his father's car, Prof. Zandels. He worked at Destiny General Hospital, and his family was sure rich. At the back of the car was Luna, Riku's friend, or should I say her boyfriend. She was a nice person, not bossy, not shy. Just her being average.

"Well, I overheard your witch stepmother of yours that you have to drop by the restaurant, and to Lionel's, here we come!" Riku said, and he droved to the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey, you call that the best grade-A beef? C'mon Squall, that cow must have cheated on a test." Said Tifa, jokingly. "And Cloud, enough with salmon. Wonder where you got that fish that big."

Then, Penny went in, as Kairi was mopping the ladies' toilet, and it was near the kitchen.

"You have already made salmon tacos, raw salmon, with wasabi and soy sauce, and your newest addition, salmon-flavor crackers. Everything is salmon, and I'm getting sick when anyone mentions salmon." Riona complained. Penny overheard the conversation, grabbed Cloud's arm and looking at him sinisterly.

"Help! Penny's gonna eat me up!" screamed Cloud. Yuffie ate one of the crackers, and gave out a weird look.

"It's nasty." Yuffie commented.

Cloud saw Riona coming up, and started whining.

"Riona! Bite me! Just do it, bite me! Save ME!" Cloud whizzed, waving at her.

"Oh, that's nasty too, as Yuffie said." Said Riona and walking away and let out a smirk, and went laughing away.

"That's evil of you." Said Axel, one of the waiters in the restaurant, to Riona.

Squall pressed the bell, calling Tifa.

"Hey, Tiff! Your order's up." Squall said.

Tifa took the two plates of steak and served it on one of the tables.

"Got that right, Squall." Said Tifa. I was mopping back at the toilets and not noticing it, I slipped on a keychain and hurt my butt.

"Are you okay?" asked a lady coming out of the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm okay, and I still have to work. Sorry disturbing you. I have to go now." She said, carried a bucket of water and her mop, and left for the store.

Later, the most popular girl in school, Paine with Yuna and Rikku on her side, and Sora, Tidus and Meg went into the restaurant together. Paine and Sora are the most popular teens in school. Paine was in the in-crowd, always boasting and looking down on others, but Sora was a considerate person, unlike Paine, he was helpful, responsible and everyday, about 70 to 80 girls went chasing after him like he was their idol. I admire him and was in Dreamland, imaging Sora marrying me but Penny pissed me off and went back to work.

"So, Sora, how you're doing?" Paine asked coolly.

"Super, and waiter, erm, I mean….." he looked at Saix's nametag. "Saix. I needed something."

"At your service." He said, but in a rough voice, even though he was trying to behave nicely. He was known at the Islands as an ex-convict in the roads, and he was sent to jail for killing someone innocent during a bank robbery 12 years ago. He began working at Lionel's 3 years ago, at first, I was scared at him, but later I saw his true colors that he's trying to change what he used to be 12 years ago.

"I want cheese omelet, fish and chips, potato whip….." Sora ordered.

* * *

5 minutes later……

"Sugar free ice-cream and soda. But make it diet soda. Thanks." Sora said politely and Saix left to the kitchen to make orders to Squall.

"I'm just trying to watch my weight. Sorry about that." Said Paine, and went looking at me. "And Kairi Foul tee! You are not IN!" she laughed at her own joke along with Yuna and Rikku.

Then my job changed to cleaning the windows. A boy threw a spoonful of mashed potato onto my head, but his mother called him to apologize to me. He apologized, and I went back to work, not worrying about my hair. If I went worrying Penny will cut my pay and makes sure I will not go to Balamb. Riona went up to me by herself, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Kairi, why are you still here? You have school to go to. You can come here after school. Get going." Riona consulted.

"Wait, I'm almost done." I said, continue wiping the windows.

"You're going to be late for school." Riona argued.

"I'll get there; I called Riku to take me there. He should be here somewhere." I said. "And Penny will go ballistic if I don't finish."

"I don't care, and you can't be her dog for the rest of your life." Riona scolded me, and I understand her, it was for my own good.

"And the only thing I care is your education. You need to study, and get a proper job. You can't stay here forever mopping the floor and wiping the windows." Riona reprimanded me again, and this time, take the cloth out of my hand.

"She got you up at dawn, where everyone else in the neighborhood is sleeping, and I bet she wants to get rid of you so that she makes us work like we are robots. Your father wants to see you graduated high school and then to college, and lastly to university. I know you want to go to Balamb, I went there too, and it was like paradise. Don't forget that, you can find some other job easily." Riona continued.

"But….but…" I protested.

"No more 'buts!' Now, get to school and leave all those work to me and I'll help you handle Penny and her big fat butt." She said, took my bag and sees me off.

"Thanks Riona." I said, taking out the uniform.

"Now, get going. Just leave everything to me." She said, and I heard Riku honking the car and left to school.

"Hey, looking good man." I said, and closing the door,

"A car is the man's best friend." Riku quoted.

"You mean a dog." Luna joked.

"Yeah right." Riku said. He was wearing a pair of sport shoes, long pants (Like the one in KH2) and a jacket and inside it was a black T-shirt that says 'Man of the month'.

"I'll remember that." I said. Then my father's last words echoed into my head. "Any-anything is possible, if you just believe."

TBC………

* * *

**Jean: well, I'm tired.**

**Hurky: Are we coming out?**

**Jean: Yeah, just give me more time. And the next chapter, what happened next. See you soon.**


	3. What happened next?

**Jean: Yeah! And so many reviews the time I went to my inbox. Thanks for the reviews you guys out there!**

**Sora: And remember to some of you, this story is different from the movie. There will be some twists; they could be good or bad.**

**Jean: Thanks, and let's get on with the story please. And please visit my C2 club.

* * *

**

While Riku was driving the car, I looked at some boys in middle school having a friendly match during P.E. I thought of Dad was with me at the park one day for a friendly soccer match.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey dad!" I shouted to Dad as I was about to show him to corner kick. That was the time my mother just passed away when I was 4._

"_So, honey, what do we have here?" asked he, and he sketched a picture of me and stopped after some time. "Go on. My eyes are open."_

_I took a big breathe, and began kicking the ball as hard as I could. My dream is to be the best female soccer player when I grow up. Once I kicked the ball, I scored, turned and saw Dad sketching a picture of me kicking the ball to the goal post._

_(End of flashback)

* * *

_

When we reached school and we parked, Riku's car burst and smoke engulfed. It was a second-hand car. If this car was his father's he'll be in big trouble, and anyway, Riku just got his license last week.

"Oh! Why does it have to be broken down? Looks like I need to buy some spare parts, but Dad won't allow me to…." Riku mumbled, and Luna went towards me.

"Hey, here comes the PA-IN in the bottom!" Luna said, and we saw Paine and her friends driving a car, and Sora and his friends on the other. People began staring at them as they were the most popular students in Destiny Islands High school. Namine and Lulu went looking at them in envy.

As Paine went out of the car, Namine and Lulu dashed to her and started a conversation.

"Hey, so are you coming for next Friday's Halloween costume slumber party?" asked Namine and Lulu in excitement.

"Well, if Sora is coming, I'll go. If not, I'll stay at home, watching horror movies instead." Paine said, and left for her locker.

"Whoa. She sure has a taste." Riku said, Luna and I glared at him, and began sweating.

"I mean, doesn't mean the popular lady around here doesn't' mean she could boss anyone around here right?" Riku let out a silly grin; we went into the school compound.

"Aloha! Having a good holiday and returning to school? Well, the teachers are spending time- giving out test papers this week to see if you studied during the holidays. And for the male soccer team, this week Mr. Franklin is giving you a schedule for more practices, and it's going to be tight one." Said Hurky, who was the 'Dee-jay' in the school announcing the news that is happening in school, with Mrs. Carrollton taking care of what Hurky is going to say.

"And one more thing. Conserve water, 'cause these days' people living in poverty had limited supply of fresh water for the people to drink. So Mrs. Carrollton said that you have to shower, and use water carefully, and in the water cooler, never fool around with it, and there's a hidden water measurement on how much water was used every single day. And also, this is the last chance for you to buy your tickets for our school versus Spira High School for the upcoming soccer match." Hurky reminded them.

"And also remember on the biggest Halloween slumber party. You can dress anything you like or somebody you're not, for instant-" said Hurky when Mrs. Carrollton stopped her.

"What did you say?" asked Mrs. Carrollton.

"I mean----err….." Hurky mumbled and went saying the school pledge.

I was about to walk to the school compound when someone screamed having problems with parking a car.

"Slowly, Wakka, you're gonna scratch Paine's car, closer…." Said Ryo when Wakka went crashing the car like mad.

"WAKKA! This is the 3rd time you crashed someone's car. And this time it's Paine's- PAINE'S! What have you done…?" Ryo went rattling to Wakka.

When Ryo shouted Paine's name, Yuna and Rikku heard that, pulled Paine outside the school and saw her car was in a bad shape.

"What have you done to my car? My mother's going to ground me-for life!" Paine complained, when Sora saw her sobbing, took out his wallet and takes out some money and passed it to Paine.

"Here, just take this and get your car fixed." Sora said.

"Thanks, and you two, you're OUT!" she screamed and left to her homeroom.

"Gee, that was nasty." Said Riku.

"Yeah, especially Wakka and Ryo got yelled by Paine. This is the worst scene ever being scolded by Paine." Luna commented as Ryo began crying away to the toilet.

"C'mon, let's go, before we're late." I said, and we left for our respective homerooms. As Riku and Luna are a year older than me, I can only see Sora, Namine, Paine, Yuna and Rikku around there.

* * *

At night at home……..

As soon as I finished bathing and my troublesomechores, the only thing I thought of was to send an instant message with my pen pal, Savior. I don't know what his real name was, and my pen name was Winry (Yup! That's the name of the girl that Ed likes in FMA).

"Where have you been, like you never talked to me for ages." I typed.

"I talked this morning." Savior said.

"What's on your mind? If I have mind reading powers, I knew you are busy the last few days." I typed.

"You go first." He said.

"Thinking about Mr. Stevens releasing too many frogs during class." I typed, and sneezed loudly. Everyone in the neighbourhoodignored me as if I was invisible.

"Croak! Croak! Haha!" he laughed.

"Why don't you laugh out loud, Save-the-frogs?" I joked.

"I want to hear how you laugh. Do you think we will ever meet face-to-face?" asked he.

"Soon. Very, very, soon." I said.

"How's your day so far?" asked Savior.

"Stepmother is a slave driver; working at the restaurant is no exception and like a proverb, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." I typed.

"You feel you don't belong in a family?" asked he.

"Yeah." I typed.

"Even though you have so many friends, you found out you'll still be alone." He said.

"Then I'll start thinking of you, then." I typed, and took a big breathe. "Hey Savior, don't you think we'll ever meet again?" I asked.

"I don't know. Our school has teens, that don't behave the same again. They somehow become aggressive to other people, ordering people around, and more stuff that makes us feel miserable." He typed.

"Well, that narrows down things." I said, slumping the chair.

"Yeah, and I have soccer practice today. The teacher coaching us was a slave driver to my players too." Said he.

"Wait a minute, are you a guy?" I asked.

"At least I could say no." he said.

"If you are, I'll kick your butt, and make sure you'll suffer with my kung-fu." I joked and giggled.

"Have you tell your father about Balamb Garden yet, I mean before you go to college?" I asked.

"If I could, I'll never tell him I want to be a pilot. He objects it when I mention it. That's my dream." He said.

"Mine's the reverse. Before he died, he called me to set goals and working hard with determination, making it come true." I typed.

"Not my dad. He had other plans in the future for me." He said.

"You can't be your father's dog forever." I typed.

"I know that." He said.

"It's already in the morning, and we have been talking for hours you know?" I asked, watching the clock that says it's 2 in the morning.

"Hey, why don't we take part in the universe record, then we set a record that says that we spent 4 hours on the Messenger." He asked.

"That's silly." I typed, laughing. "And we need to sleep. See ya!" I greeted.

"Wait!" he shouted.

"I can't sleep without knowing that miracles can happen sometimes." He asked.

"Half the nights we wasted in sighs, in a wakeful doze I sorrow. For the hands, the lips, the eyes, for the meeting for tomorrow." I quoted.

"Quoting someone, I forgot. Sorry my bad!" he apologized.

"No need to apologize. And before we turn in, please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at, in the middle of the dance floor." I said.

"Sweet dreams." He said and then he logged off.

"Close. Hope no one finds out about this." I said, switched off the lights and turn in.

TBC…..

* * *

**Jean: Whoa! That's a long one.**

**Sora: I'm exhausted after all that typing to Winry. Gotta sleep.**

**Jean: Looking forward to the next chapter of Kairi's Cinderella story. Happy dreams! **


	4. Sora and Kairi's Problems

**Jean: NNNOOO! I just deleted what I wrote for the past hour! NNNOOO! (Headache)**

**Sora: So it's going to take more time?**

**Jean: NNNNOOOOO! My work is ruined! All because of a stupid mistake! And continue with the story. Can't believe I have to write it all over again. (Still moaning for the one stupid mistake)

* * *

**

The next day…….

"You're finally going to meet him." Riku said while driving the car.

"I don't know. It's too good to be true." I said, looking at the glass window.

"C'mon! You've been like a month since you met him at the Balamb chat room, okay?" asked Luna, sitting at the back of the car again.

"You talk to him all the time. Surely you know him." Said Riku, looking at me this time.

"I know, but he doesn't me. What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects?" I asked on my thought. "Maybe this whole relationship's just better for cyberspace."

"Listen, okay. You have to go for that dance, and that's the last thing I want you to do." Riku said, drinking some water from his bottle when stopped at the red light.

"This Savior guy isn't going to stay on that one place for long, all right?" Luna urged.

"If it helps, I'll be your escort. Deal?" asked Riku.

"Really?" I asked, with excitement.

"Yeah, Riku will do anything for the spare part money, and you have to pay him a few dollars and he'll do that-" Luna paused when I looked at her, mentioning about the money.

"I'm just kidding." Luna said, and let out a nervous laugh.

"You rock Riku." I commented, and when the green light flashed, the car began moving again.

* * *

At the restaurant……

"Now who's that brat stealing my salmon?" asked Cloud angrily. He was trying out his new recipe for his salmon again. Steamed salmon, that's what Cloud said. "And I wonder who ate that all up. I have to suffer the dire consequences if I don't give Penny the food on time and I don't want to be fired."

"Kairi! I need more salmon, and pick up my dry cleaning!" Penny yelled.

"Kairi! I need more ketchup!"

"Kairi! Where's the salmon? I've waited long enough for it. Wanna Cloud to be fired or not? Call him to hurry up!" screamed Penny. I'm sick and tired of being her dog.

"Why do you have to act like her slave?" asked Riona.

"Easy as ABC. No Penny, say goodbye to Balamb." I said, continued wiping the tables.

"That stinks." Mumbled Riona.

"Tell me about it, then." I asked.

Meanwhile, I saw Sora, Tidus and Meg coming into the restaurant, and overheard their conversation. I tried to avoid him as I can.

"Geez! It's hot out there." Complained Tidus.

"Damn, a girl hits that. See, it's so impressive!" Meg said, cooling Sora.

"So, what are you and Paine going to the Halloween party as?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to Paine." Sora said, raising his shoulders.

"You're not going to the party with Paine? Who else you want to go with?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. It's a mystery." Sora said, laughing away.

* * *

After school at the patrol station……

"Thank you." Said a customer, after receiving the change from Sora's father, Mr. Hikari.

"You're welcome, Miss." Greeted Mr. Hikari, seeing the lady moving to her and drove away.

At the same time, Sora went into the mart and saw his father busily doing something.

"Sora, I need you to come with me." He said, Sora followed his father to the office.

"Sora." His father said.

"What's up?" Sora asked. Mr. Hikari opened one of the drawers from the table, and showed him the brochures everything about Balamb Garden.

"What with all those Balaam brochures whatever they are in you bedroom?" asked his father angrily. Sora snatched the brochures away from his father.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Sora angrily to his father, glaring at him. "I'm trying to keep my options open!"

"You don't need options! Everything's all taken care off." Argued his father. "Look sonny, we have been working on this programme since you were 6. You are going to play soccer, graduate….." his father began rattling what Sora has to do.

"……and you will finally manage the business with me. Your future is in my hands, and you can't stop me now." Said his father. "So don't mess with the plan!"

"Wouldn't think of it." Said Sora rudely, staring at the ceiling.

"There's another customer, go make him happy." Ordered his father, Sora went to the customer.

* * *

After serving the customer……

After that, he went to the mart, only to find Jean waiting for him. Jean was different from the other girls in school, besides me and Luna. She carries a book everyday and wore braces (I have not started wearing braces, but soon. My teeth has problems, but not too serious, don't worry.) People around her refer her as a geek, and most people classified her as a nerd. She was also Sora's childhood friend when she and he were 4.

"Hi Jean." Greeted Sora. "How's Science Club (This is not my real extra activity, and try to guess my real extra activity. I will have a prize for the winner.)?"

"Yeah, okay and----" she paused for a moment and left the patrol station. "Never mind. I've got homework to do. See you later on the phone."

"Bye!" Sora greeted, and as she was leaving, two cars covered with mud drove in.

"Sora!" Namine greeted as soon as she was out of her car.

"Hi Namine." Said Sora. Just then, Lulu came out of her car and pushed Namine to the side.

"We need our cars washed." Said Lulu.

"Yeah, look!" Namine nodded her head. Both their cars were covered with mud, and the smell was driving the customers away.

"Dirt." Mumbled Lulu under her breathes.

"What did you call me just now?" asked Namine, in a foul mood.

"Nothing." Lulu rolled her eyes.

"One second ladies, all right." Sora said, writing something on two pieces of paper and passed it to them. "Take this inside when you're done. Thank you very much." Said Sora, passing them the tickets and leaving for the mart.

"Oh my GOD! He's such an angel!" Namine squeaked.

"He's cute." Lulu said admiring Sora.

"I know that." Namine said.

"So you're going to pay the dirty car washes, huh?" asked Lulu, looking at Namine in vain.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are, the dirt police?" asked Namine meanly.

"Yes!" Lulu shouted boldly.

"Look, miss, do you know how fast your dirt was going?" asked Namine.

"You should have stop with the dirt police." I said in the middle of their conversation.

"Kairi! What are you doing here?" asked Namine and Lulu together in dismay.

"Just saw your cars there while buying some spare parts for Riku's car. His car just broke down just yesterday." I said, being innocent.

"Speaking of cars, you should get going, because Mum's looking for you." Said Lulu.

"Well, where is she?" I asked.

"She's at home, 'baking'." Said Namine. I went back home as fast as I could, and saw mum at the baking machine suntanned-ing herself artificially.

* * *

"You want to see me?" I asked. She was lying down, with those ugly things-like goggles on her eyes. It looked, stupid.

"Yes." She said. "Oh----my. Did you finish completing your errands?" she asked. "Because I need you to head for the restaurant and take the night shift."

"Tonight's my night off and it's the Halloween dance party in school, and--" Penny cut off my sentence and interrupted me.

"Others need you to go to the restaurant to mop the floor, wipe the tables, the windows, the bowls, plates, everything, TONIGHT!" she yelled.

"But I really need to go for this dance. I need that, and it's very important to me. Please Penny, let me go." I pleaded.

"You need to earn your tuition money for university." Penny argued. "You got to clean the table."

"I'm a straight A-student. I work 7 days a week, like 24/7 and I'm taking extra AP class. I never asked you for anything in my life with you. Please let me have this dance." I begged, this time, on my knees.

Penny sighed, and went out of the bathing machine. "Sweetie, now that you are old enough…..there is something I've always want to tell you, and I think you are ready to hear. You're not very pretty, and you're not very bright. I'm so glad we had that talk." She insulted me.

TBC……

* * *

**Jean: Uhoh! Kairi's is being insulted by Penny.**

**Kairi: WAHHHH! (Crying to the toilet.)**

**Jean: Okay, don't forget to look at the next chapter; I worked on this the whole day. Bye and laters!**


	5. To the dance floor Part 1

**Jean: I just finished bathing, and let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Jean does not own the movie A Cinderella Story, nor own the characters. She only owns herself, Luna, Meg and Penny.

* * *

**

At the restaurant the next day……

"Man, you---" Axel complained.

"Scoot over, bro." argued Saix, bringing the table in.

"See if you can get a bigger table." Said Yuffie.

"Move over!" shouted Saix again. "You're in my way."

"It must be Halloween. Look what just flew in. The wicked witch of the Valley." Squall said with malice, and watching Penny entering the restaurant.

"I'm going to pick Namine and Lulu up at the Halloween dance. I'll be back by…" said Penny to me, looking at the hammer-shaped clock. "11.30 Sharp."

"Okay." I answered. Then Namine and Lulu came into the restaurant to see what I was doing, mopping the floor.

"Still got room inside?" asked Namine.

"Well, if isn't our poor Cin-derella mopping the floor." Lulu remarked.

"Don't you have something to do like, cleaning toilets?" asked Namine, both of them went cracking up.

"You know, I would." I said, glaring at them angrily. "But I'm too busy running this place, and please be my guest." And that, I continue mopping the floor.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry. But I just got a manicure. See ya, dork." Namine commented.

"Keep that up, Penny. And I'm going to hide your manicure for YOU!" I shouted angrily. Penny looked down to my feet and crossed her arms.

"Where are your usual black shoes? You can't wear sandals to work; this is a RESTAURANT!" Penny reprimanded me.

"Penny. If you want to me a dork, why don't let me be a road sweeper?" I argued.

"If you were part of the circus, I'll have your face cleaned by elephant butts, with a Wet one." Penny argued back. "You don't think you realized that I could---"

"Fire me? Go ahead and do it!" I interrupted her little speech. Now, I'm getting angry, sick and tired with her and her daughters treating like her personal slave. "And let's see how many customers you have left to handle."

"I am a very appealing person." Said Penny.

And in my head, these words went through my head like they were annoying me.

"I am a very appealing person….."

"I am a very appealing person….."

"And one more thing. I'm going to graduate early so that I can be miles away from you in Balamb." I said.

"And you could go as far as the Atlantic." Penny was beginning to be mad.

"Honey I'm desperate." Said a lady near Axel taking the order to her husband.

"Can you cover that black booth?" another person asked.

"We're waiting." Said another.

"I don't think we can eat anything here." Said a man to a kid.

"But daddy--" protested the kid to his father.

"I have a feeling that we won't be eating the Breakfast Deluxe, kupo!" Said a Moogle to the other Moogle.

"I've already ate, kupo." Said another Moogle.

"Laxatives don't qualify as a food group." Screamed Penny.

"Surprised you didn't know that." I talked back.

"Stop it!" Penny screamed when Sora, Paine and their friends went into the restaurant again, looking at us the whole time.

"Well, if it isn't dorky!" commented Rikku, Penny and I turned to them.

"What can I get you guys?" Sora asked when walking to the table of 6.

"What can I get here that is sugar-free…….?" asked Paine to Sora.

"…….no crabs and is fat-free?" Paine finished asking.

"How about mineral water?" Sora teased, after hearing all of Paine's expectation.

"You gotta be kidding me, right?" asked Paine.

"So, it's funny." Said Sora.

"I'll have Aquamarine (A brand of water, an imitation) then." Paine ordered to me.

"It's you again. Hi again, Kairi." Greeted Sora.

"Thanks, may I have your order please?" I asked.

"It's water. From Radiant Garden." Said Paine.

"She's the worst." Said Yuffie to me, whispering so that Paine won't hear anything.

"Sorry, we only have water from Destiny Islands." I reminded who I don't look friendly to Paine.

"Then, I'll have iced lemon tea." Ordered Paine.

"Make that 2 please?" suggested Sora.

"I'm waiting for our Breakfast Deluxe, dorky. Now get going." Said Meg, referring to me.

"See you." Greeted Sora.

"Thank you for the orders." I said, and left for the kitchen.

"She is so not getting a tip from me." Remarked Yuna to Paine.

"Yeah, and she is so not 'in'. Wonder why she has to be in my class." Paine commented.

"Paine, we need to talk……" Sora started. "…….Privately."

"Just say it out loud. I don't mind." Paine said.

"Okay." Sora said, and took a big breathe.

"I'm……."

"Breaking….."

"Up……with….."

"You." He said it slowly.

"WTF?" Paine screamed and everyone started having their eyes at them.

"That was harsh Sora." Tidus said, looking shocked.

"Are you in love with someone else?" asked Paine, looking shocked.

"I think so." Sora said, trying to be calm.

"NO way!" Paine couldn't believe the fact that Sora is going to break up with her.

"Are you feeling unwell, Sora?" asked Meg, checking my forehead if he had a fever.

"I don't know." Sora looked at her. "But, we could still be--"

"Don't mention the word 'friends!'" Paine screamed, went out of the restaurant crying to school.

"What are you thinking Sora? Are you having a mental sickness? Mental breakdown or what?" asked Tidus.

"There's nothing wrong with me. That's all, and we have to get ready for the dance, and I'll see you later." Sora said, and left the restaurant.

"Later." I greeted,

"Later." He greeted me back.

"That went well, Sora." Said Tidus.

"No, she took that well." He said, walking to school.

"So, later, dorky." Commented Meg and left the restaurant.

"Too late." said Yuffie. "You missed your chance to express your feeling to Sora."

"You know, those kids reminded me about what happen in school when I was at Kairi's age." Said Riona.

"Have no fear! Riku is here!" shouted he, who was wearing a kung-fu robe. Sleeveless, black and there was a dragon in the middle. He looked like the kung-fu martial arts actor when I was watching a show with my father years ago.

"So, Kairi, we're going soon, and no way are you going to wear that to the party." Said Luna, she was wearing an American-Indian costume, with temporary paint on her cheeks.

"Riku, Luna. I can't go." I blurred out the truth.

"What do you mean, you can't go?" asked Riku.

"Okay, sorry. What about cyber dude?" asked Luna?

"Cyber…dudes?" I was puzzled. I don't know what the both of them are talking about.

"The love boy of yours is sending LOVE notes!" Riku said.

"Not love notes, they are e-mails." I corrected him.

"Okay, if a man is writing a long message for a long time, it's called a love note." Riku explained.

"You got a secret admirer. Hyuu!" whistled Luna.

"And he wants to meet Kairi at the dance tonight!" Riku said to the staff members.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Riona, coming out of the toilet.

"I'm obeying orders." I said, and let out a sigh.

"Kairi, this is your true love." Riona said.

"Well, true love has to go and wait." Kairi talked negatively.

"Oh lady, stop all that drama, the soap operas and stuff like that. YOU are going to that dance." Said Riona.

"Go ahead, girlfriend." Encouraged Riku.

"I can't. Penny's gonna kill me and then drag me back into the restaurant and make me clean up the mess." I protested.

"She's gonna have to go through me first to abuse you." Riona said.

"Go, girlfriend do your stuff!" cheered Riku when I turned.

"Say that again, or I'll make sure you don't go to the party as well." I scolded him.

"Sorry. Gulp!" he said, looking nervous.

"Kairi. Your father doesn't want to leave this world wanting you to be sad." Riona reminded me. "It's time to find your own happiness, starting with this dance."

"Kairi, listen to Riona." Cloud encouraged.

"You're always working, studying, and chores. It's time for you to take a break." Axel said coolly.

"Yeah, why don't be free for the moment?" asked Squall. One by one, everyone at the restaurant started encouraging me to go to the dance, especially Saix.

"Go, and we'll cover for you. We too can't stand Penny. We will always be with you." Saix said, this time, he smiled.

"You know what, you guys are right. I'll never do anything for myself. It's time for me to stand up and do the right thing." I said.

"No you don't." Luna said, and I know she's trying to stand me up.

"True." Said Yuffie.

"And I deserve to have fun, right guys?" I asked the others.

"That's right, Kairi! Way to go!" said Riku.

"Yeah!" the others quoted.

"I'm going to that dance." I announced.

"Oh, great!" cheered Cloud, and knocked his head. "Oops, my bad."

"And I'm going to meet my true love and gonna dance rock-n-roll all night!" I said, and there was pause.

"Guess I can't go after all." I said.

"Why not?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't have a costume." I answered.

"But you will. Are you kids ready?" asked Riona.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Riku and Luna said.

* * *

We set off to the costume store, and when it was about to close, 'cause Mr. Brown owns the store, we get to know him better.

"Brown, Kairi needs a costume." Riona asked.

"No, sorry, the shop is close for the night. Try again tomorrow." He apologized.

"C'mon, I'll give you 75 discount Breakfast Deluxe for a week, okay?" asked Riona.

"Make it a month." Brown budgeted.

"Deal." She said, we went into the store, and tried out different costumes. We tried so many, but none would fit. Luna and Riku searched for it too, and we were at the edge to give up when Riona found something.

"There's gonna be something here….." mumbled Riona, and saw a mask covered with rhinestones and jewels sparking in the middle.

"Take out this one okay?" asked Riona.

"Sure." Said Brown, and took that out.

Back at Riona's house, she took out a box and showed the mask to us.

"Perfect." Said Luna, her eyes began to sparkle.

"Well, you haven't seen the best yet." Riona reminded her, and put the box on the table.

"I was saving this dress for my next attempt of something special." Said Riona. "It was a long story, so beautiful, and romantic. Take that out." She said.

I took the lid out of the box and say a white beautiful dress covered like what the mask was. It shined like the stared lit at night.

"It's so gorgeous!" I commented, I can't resist the beauty of the dress.

"Riona, I can't wear that. It's yours anyway." I said passing the dress to her.

"Yes you can, and you will." Encouraged Riona. "That dress has been inside this box for so long, it deserves a break out at night."

"Let's get changing." Luna said, escorted her into Riona's room and changed into the dress.

"Okay, open the door." Said Riku, and saw Kairi was wearing the dress. He seems to open his mouth in excitement, and surprisingly, it seems that the dress is good enough for the party.

"C'mon! Let's go, we're gonna be late!" Luna reminded us, and the three of us left for the party.

TBC….

* * *

**Jean: I'm exhausted. I'm planning to finish this story and I'll continue with the others.**

**Sora: Paine is being paranoid today.**

**Jean: I'm going off and yawn! (Went sleeping) **


	6. To the dance floor Part 2

At Destiny Islands High School…….

"Welcome, Destiny Islands High School seniors to the Halloween homecoming dance!" Hurky announced, she was wearing a red robe and inside it was black (like Lucia from Lunar 2: Eternal Blue, and it's a video game.) and a hat which the ice-cream man wore, except it is red.

"Tonight, our group of esteemed teachers will use their years of higher education to choose our homecoming prince and princess!" announced Mrs. Carrollton.

"In true fashion, it's not about what you are, but it is about what you are wearing tonight. Now let's crank up and PAR-TAY to the music!" Hurky said, and called the Dee-jay to start playing the music.

At the entrance, Namine and Lulu are dressed like Siamese cats, stuck together like super-glue.

"I told you its Siamese cats, not twins!" Namine complained.

"Are we having a catfight?" asked Lulu when Sora and his friends went to them.

"Welcome guys!" the two sisters greeted.

"So what's up?" asked Meg. "Sorry about your costume getting lost."

"No, it's all good!" replied Namine, when Lulu kicked her.

"Ow!" whispered Namine.

"No, it's not for us. We don't get the three Musketeers." Tidus told them.

"Sora, you are the handsome prince charming, and us? Two wimps with wigs and fake moustaches freaks." Meg and Tidus complained.

* * *

Outside…..

"Take the gloves off already, you look amazing." I said to Riku.

"Sorry, I'm nervous, and I'm not good at dancing." He said.

"Hurry up! The party's starting!" Luna reminded us.

"Okay let's go." Riku said, and left for the dance floor.

"Riku, wait!" I shouted. "Remember, I have to be back by the restaurant by 11.30, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, give me your cell phone." Riku said, and I obediently too out my cell phone. It's red and there are love shapes on it, not flip-flop type.

"Okay, I'm going to set the alarm for a Quarter to 11.30 okay? So reach back at 11.20. And you too Luna." Riku said.

"Okay." Luna and I said.

"Now my gloves please." Riku reminded, and I passed him the gloves.

"It's time to rock the floor!" Luna shouted, and left for the dance floor.

"Looks like we have to go too." Riku said, and left for the dance floor.

"Kairi, why everyone is staring at you?" asked Luna when she came in.

"Love her dress, I hate her." Said Paine, with Yuna and Rikku by her side. The three of them were wearing the same costume as angels.

"Don't worry, Kairi. Everything's fine. And let's dance." Riku said, pulled Kairi's hand and went dancing.

Minutes later, a man dressed in a black suit looked at Kairi, and went up to her.

"Do you know that you are standing in the middle of the dance floor?" asked the man.

"Fate has brought us here at this auspicious hour, under the shimmering disco ball." Said him, and I turned around.

_It was Wakka._

"Are you Savior?" I asked.

"Savior? What that?" he asked. "And indeed. I have search high and low for my divine beauty, and there you are. And come join the dance with me, Romeao (Erm, it's actually Romeo, but for the rules for I'll leave as it was to be.)."

"Hey, Wakka. That's nice." I said.

"Hey, I think I know you from somewhere." He said.

"I'm thirsty. Need to get some cocktail." Reminded Riku to Luna. "I'll meet you at the gardens. You stay here, and then we go there."

"Erm, I'm going to dehydrate here if I don't get water soon. I'll go get juice there." I said, and got juice.

"Your wish is my command." Wakka said.

"I knew this was too good to be true." I mumbled which pouring juice to my cup, I turned around, and saw a boy with spiky hair and he was wearing a costume that represents a prince.

"Winry?" he asked.

"Sora Hikari?" I mumbled.

"You're……Savior?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and my costume doesn't do much….." he began.

"….a very good job at hiding who I am." He finished.

"I'm sorry, this was a big mistake, I got to go now." I lied, and when I was about to leave the school, Sora grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Winry." He answered. "That's not a mistake."

"Do you know who am I?" I asked.

"Yes, you are Winry." He said. "You're the girl I've been waiting to meet. And I know who you are."

"What's you name?" I asked.

"You first." He said.

"No, you first." I argued politely. When he was about to say for me to go first for my name, Wakka interrupted the moment.

"So what's your name?" asked Sora.

"Wakka Grey." He said.

"A worthy opponent." Sora said.

"What about your girlfriend?" Wakka asked. And remember you are the team's soccer captain, and student council president. And a poet? You can't be both. And I'm a greater poet than you. Listen.

_I live in a world pretending to be someone they're not._

_But when I talk to you,_

_I'm the guy you wanna be-_

There was a paused for a moment when he saw both of us are gone.

"Where could that couple be?" asked Wakka to himself, and left to find us.

* * *

"So, do you want me to take a stroll outside?" asked Sora. He looked at me since Wakka interrupted our speech. If he knows who I am, I'm going to hurt his feelings. But revealing my true identity can come later.

"But if you want to be homecoming prince, you should stay inside." I reminded. From the time I entered the dance floor, he should be the one being the homecoming prince of the school.

"I don't care being or not the homecoming prince." He replied.

"Oh." I cooed and smiled a little. This is a good time talking to each other.

"So, Winry. Would you tell me who you are when I guessed it right?" he asked. Uh oh! What if he finds out it's me? I'll be a burden to him.

"Maybe." I said coolly. I don't want a mental breakdown, as last year Luna bottled her problems up that she ended up in the hospital.

"Maybe?" puzzled Sora.

"Okay, how about we play Questions and Answers?" I asked.

"It's set. How about……" Sora began thinking of a question. I could see he was thinking very hard about it. Hope Sora doesn't get it right…….hope Sora won't get it right………hope Sora doesn't get it right…….

"I'll take what I can get. Now, the first question. Are you a student in Destiny Islands High School?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Just checking." Sora giggled.

"You'll never know with the Net." I reminded him.

"Next question: were you upset and disappointed that you found out I was Savior?" he asked. "Better be honest."

"Surprisingly, no." I replied.

"Do you vote for me as student council president?" he asked again.

"Yes, absolutely!" I smiled brightly.

"Okay, got it, and would you prefer having a Lunch Deluxe Set B or Sundae Pie?" he asked.

"Sundae pie." I replied.

"Woah, you must have a diet that calls you to eat more sugar!" he joked and started laughing at his own joke.

"Well, sugar provides more energy." I answered.

"You just eliminated about 15 of the girls in our class." he replied. Now he's staring at me like he's fall in love with me. This is about to get exciting.

"I'll remember those bright eyes you have." I commented, and the truth is, he had beautiful sapphire eyes like the midnight sky.

"You're so beautiful." Sora commented too.

"Now the next question. What are you supposed to be?" I asked.

"One of the three Musketeers." He replied.

"You don't look like one. You look more like a prince." I commented. He really doesn't look like a Musketeer.

* * *

Back at the dance floor…….

Riku and Luna just went back for their romantic moment, and Luna told me all about it……

30 minutes ago…….

"You know what?" Riku asked.

"What is it, and it better be good and clear. Riddles not my game." Luna said, walking to the bench. They sat down on the bench, and settled down, looking at the stars and drinking.

"You know the first time we met?" he asked.

"Oh, when I fell down and you helped me? That time you were new here, and-" Luna was interrupted by Riku.

"Do you believe at love at first sight?" he asked.

"Well, maybe. Why asked? And we're born at the same place, same day, same time and together that was what our parents told us, and- MMPHH!" Luna squeaked, when Riku kissed her by the lips.

They were kissing each other.

"Why do those for?" asked Luna, who looked furious by the minute.

"Because I love you, and let's go." He said, and both of them left for the dance floor.

* * *

Back at the dance floor……

"Look, now you and Sora have broken up, why don't we have our own little party?" asked Wakka.

"Go away, Wakka." Paine ordered.

"C'mon Paine, you like me, despite the scolding I received." Wakka protested.

"No, stop it, don't do anything silly…." Paine was beginning to walk backwards and Wakka goes forward.

"I know that." Wakka answered, Paine was going to blow as soon as she had no way to hide, and she was drunk, after drinking 5 cups of red wine. She was easily drunk.

"No, stop it, I beg of you!" she pleaded, and was about to cry.

"Come on. Just once, okay?" he asked.

"The lady says "Stop" and you're going down!"

Everyone turned around, and saw Riku shouting at Wakka. "

"You think Riku can take it….."

"Wakka's last year's karate champion. Wonder if Riku could take him……" Lots of whispers around him made Wakka confident.

"Oh yeah? Think you can take me?" asked Wakka boldly.

"Yeah." Riku said, and stand by.

"Here goes." He told him, and started taking out a few moves. All Riku does was to dodge all his moves quickly and no single damage, and went up to the table.

"Stop running away, coward!" Wakka taunted, and still attacking Riku around the dance floor. Everyone in the room stopped dancing and saw Riku and Wakka fighting each other.

"Now I'm spiced up!" Riku said, went under Wakka's legs and attacked him from the back. "And I know Pilates and kung-fu, you know."

He dodged and attacked Wakka until Wakka got exhausted, he was cornered and everyone looking at him in embarrassment.

* * *

Back with Sora and me……..

"If I ask you to dance, would it still be counted as a question?" asked Sora. We have reached at the shelter where sometimes students went there and revise their work. A group of 4 people playing the string section were playing music to the teachers.

"There's no music." I replied, when I didn't notice the people playing their instruments.

"Well, take a look there." Sora pointed out the violinist, and the teachers were looking pleased. "So?"

"All out of the question." I said. "Let's dance there."

We went there, Sora called the group to play the music and we began to dance. He sure was a very good dancer and me too for a first-timer.

"And do you believe in love at first sight?" Sora asked. I thought the question he last asked was the last one. Another question? I don't believe it.

"I'll let you know." I said.

"But I seen you before right?" asked Sora, looking puzzled to me. He knew he knew me somewhere!

"Yes." The only reply I thought of was an agreement. What am I thinking at a time like this?

"Man, I knew I seen you before, and forget who you really are?" asked Sora to himself, he was sure thinking hard.

"Maybe you were looking, and you're not really seeing." I quoted.

"Another quote. You sure have a good taste." Sora praised. "And I got one more question left, Winry."

"Okay." I replied.

"Do you, Winry, feel like you made the right choice coming here tonight?" asked Sora. Now that's a hard one.

"I do." I grinned, and looked at him in the eyes.

"And do you, Sora Hikari, ever, really want to see me again?" I asked.

"Need to think about that. My head's starting to hurt a little." He teased himself.

"Yeah, right." I laughed. And my phone vibrated. It is time for us to go back to the restaurant.

"Not now!" I mumbled, saying to the phone and Sora heard that.

"What is it?" he asked, and I let go his hand.

"I have to go now. Sorry about that. Maybe we meet again?" I asked, almost running away from him.

"You having some kind of curfew or something?" he asked.

"Something like that." I replied. If Penny doesn't see me back at the restaurant by 11.30, I'm going to clean up the mess.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm late. I have to go back." I shouted.

"For what?" he asked. I stopped for a while and turned back at him.

"Reality." I replied, and continued running. I ran as fast my feet can take me. Stupid I, if I realized earlier, this wouldn't have happen.

* * *

Back at the dance floor…….

"You want a piece of me?" Wakka asked. He was punching Riku to the cheek, and looking hurt with bruises all over.

"Stop fighting! We got to go now!" Luna shouted as I went up to them.

"Shut up, and this is from Paine….." Riku shouted, and punched Wakka. Really hard that anyone could imagine.

"And this reward is from ME!" he shouted and punched even harder.

"My hero!" Paine said, feeling drunk and accidentally kissed Riku.

"No, no kissing! Please!" Riku screamed. And at that time, Luna looked surprised.

"We got to go. Fetch Riku now!" I shouted to Luna.

"Riku, we need to go now, and it's almost 11.30." Luna warned Riku, and dragged him out of the commotion.

"Yo, dudes out there, it's almost 11.30 here, and that means we got to announce this year's homecoming prince and princess……" Hurky announced. Luna, Riku and I were about to gone out of the school when Hurky announced this year's homecoming prince and princess.

"And this year's homecoming prince and princess are…." She began, the drums were rolling.

"I'm going to be late!" I repeated.

"….are Prince Charming and Cinderella!" she finished announcing.

"Hey, Sora, where are you going?" asked Meg, pulling Sora's shirt. "And you just become this year's homecoming prince….."

"I've got to go." Sora answered.

"Go where, at this time of the night?" asked Tidus.

"Sorry." He replied, and left the building, and on the floor, he found my red cell phone, lying right in front of the floor. He picked it up, and heard a voicemail.

"Hey! I got kissed by Paine, the most popular girl in school!" Riku repeated for the 15th time tonight.

"Who cares about you being kissed by Paine? Now c'mon! Drive us out of this place!" Luna warned, and we got inside the car.

"Uh oh." Riku cooed.

"What?" Luna screamed.

"Over there." Riku pointed, we gasped and Luna forced Riku to drive out of the school. It was Penny, with Namine and Lulu on her side.

"Where are your crowns? And the prizes?" asked Penny.

"The winners got the prizes." Namine replied.

"We didn't win, mum." Lulu replied after Namine.

"Some Cinderella girl stole it from us. I hate, hate, and hate her!" Namine shouted.

"And I'm very, very, very, very, upset about it." Penny reprimanded in a calm way. Is she crazy or something?

"Erm, you don't look upset." Lulu reminded her.

"I'm upset, in my heart." She said to her two daughters.

* * *

Inside Riku's car…..

"Oh, God. Spam." Riku spit the words out.

"Spam?" Luna and I worded it out together.

* * *

In Penny's car…..

"Mum! It's Kairi! Inside that car!" shouted Namine, Lulu pointed at the car. Then, Penny's car catches up with Riku's, and I hid under the car without being noticed by Penny.

"Hi, Mrs. Welldington!" Riku and Luna grinned. He opened the window, looking at Penny.

"Mother! She was there, inside the car!" Lulu protested.

"We DID saw her, Mum!" Namine did too.

"And is the most ridiculous imagination I've ever heard. She's working back at the restaurant." Penny argued with her daughter. "And she'll never disobey me, no matter what."

"But SHE was INSIDE the car!" Namine and Lulu protested. Riku sped up the car, moving away from the three ugly ladies arguing over a trivial matter.

"She was with Riku….." Namine began.

"In that car! Zandels was in THAT car!" Lulu shouted.

"We saw-" both girls began when Penny shut them out.

"Shut up!" screamed Penny.

"Riku, Luna, did Penny and her girls saw me?" I asked. I'm going to be in big trouble if they found out about me going to the party.

"No, I don't think so." Luna said, looking behind at Penny's car. Riku sped up before the lights turns red, and dashed over just in time. That would give us some time to avoid them.

* * *

A few seconds ago……

"I know you girls want to take over this car, but could you step on it?" asked Riku. "And I don't want to lose my driving license."

"In case you haven't notice, I'm going at about 110 miles per hour zone, and its turning red, Kairi….." asked Riku.

"Just catch up with them, or else you- no, WE are going to be in deep trouble." Luna warned Riku.

"Just catch up, please?" I pleaded, and Riku obeyed. He sped up, and in a nick of time, he caught up and we managed to avoid Penny.

"Will your freakin' car ever speed up? We got to beat Kairi back at the restaurant….." Lulu protested.

"Shut up, girls! We'll be back at the restaurant soon enough." Penny argued.

"But soon is NOT SOON!" Namine screamed. And she pressed the accelerator, on Penny's foot.

"What are you doing? Take your foot off the accelerator!" Penny screamed, and struggling when she turned the vehicle drastically.

"I can't! It's stuck! Stupid costume…." Shouted Namine.

"Go! Go! Go faster, Riku! They're catching up!" Luna cheered.

"Riku, you totally made that right!" I said, fuming mad at him.

"In case you haven't got a license nor do anything about driving, yellow light means slow down, not speed up. I hate telling my license bye bye, and it's all Kairi's fault doing this to us." Riku joked.

"I need Fast and Furious, not Miss. I can take my own sweet time!" I protested.

"We're going to die!" screamed Lulu. Namine took a glimpse at Riku's car and she almost saw me.

"Was that…." Began Namine.

"Mother, stop!" Lulu screamed.

"We're going to DIE!" Penny screamed too. And it crashed into the name of the restaurant. And it dropped down. The three ladies went out of the car.

"Excuse Miss, I have to sweep that thing out of the floor." Said the road sweeper, Luxord and wiped the car. He looked angry for his age, after Penny called him a retard for no reason.

"I think I need to use the litter box." Namine warned, and she was about to thrown up.

"OMG, my face is back!" I screamed.

"I told you she wasn't here." Penny argued, when coming into the restaurant.

"No doubt." Said Lulu.

"Where is Kairi?" Penny boomed. Riona went up to her and crossed her arms, looking mad.

"What do you mean, _where is Kairi?"_ asked Riona. "Where do you think she is?"

"She better be here." Shouted Penny.

"Penny, I was going to talk to you about something that I really---Penny, wait!" Riona warned, when she stepped into the kitchen, looking at Squall and Cloud.

"I want my face done. Where did you get those?" asked Riona, to keep out of the kitchen.

"Traverse Facial House, and excuse me I have to find my daughter." Penny answered, and continues walking.

"Do you notice how shiny and sparkling the floor is since we changed to Dettok?" asked Riona.

"Who do you think you are a commercial? Out of my way!" Penny shouted.

"The fish is NO MORE! Smell the fresh air!" Cloud interrupted, and he was carrying a 30 foot salmon. It was kinda heavy, though.

"There's a scale here." Squall said.

"Right and more orders from table no. 6." Axel said, and passed a piece of paper to Riona.

"And what am I supposed to do with a dead fish, huh? Huh?" asked Cloud.

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped what they are doing, and all eyes at Penny.

"When I find her, and I bring her back, I'll deal with her---" Penny began when I pressed the bell with my hand.

"Order's up!" I shouted, and my face was covered with flour.

"Kairi, what are you ding inside the kitchen?" asked Penny.

"Just working at my cooking skills, with Squall guiding me." I said, smiling like I was crazy.

"Yeah, and I was teaching how to make cheese omelets, and looks like she's learning something new today." Squall commented.

"How was the dance, girls?" I asked Namine and Lulu.

"You know, something smells around here, and IT'S NOT THE FISH! You gonna get it, and c'mon, girls'." she shouted, and left the kitchen. Namine and Lulu followed her home.

At the back of the restaurant…..

"Now one of my wheels burst because of speeding. That's gonna hurt, and everytime I drive, something needs to be spoilt!" Riku complained to Luna.

"At least we saved Kairi's life, and I'll buy you more wheels okay?" Luna requested.

"Good, but how we are…..GOING TO TAKE THIS CAR BACK TO MY HOUSE?" asked Riku, both teens ended up pushing the car back to the Zandels' residence.

Back at the restaurant……

"How did you do that? That was AWESOME!" Yuffie cheered, and I looked down at my feet. The dress was still here after all.

TBC…..

* * *

**Jean: Whoa! It was long. And I'm exhausted. So many things to write today. And see you at the next chapter. Where is Sora and Hurky anyway?**

**Riku: (Still sobbing about the car) Over there. (Points at both of them)**

**(The other side)**

**Sora: Where is Winry, anyway?**

**Hurky: Where is Prince Charming and Cinderella? I got to deliver the prizes to them? Oh! **


	7. In search for Cinderella

**Jean: Just having spaggitti for dinner. (Burp!)**

**Meg: Ewe!**

**Jean: So what? You burped every single day, and the good news for me is that my father is coming back home, after a month overseas! I miss him, and I'm going to fetch him this Thursday.**

**Sora: Oh.**

**Jean: and we may continue with the story.

* * *

**

The next day in DIHS…..

"Hey, hey, hey! Male soccer team, here's your daily drought reminder from Mr. Franklin: Only go for number 2!" Hurky announced the next day in school. "Sora Hikari was the homecoming prince this year, what a surprise to everyone out there, and I didn't see that one coming. But the biggest scoop is, who is our mystery princess?" she asked everyone.

"So, how long have you been grounded?" asked Riku. Luna, Riku and I were playing soccer together. We were in individual teams, and means that I am a group, Luna's another and Riku another too.

"C'mon, Riku. Get real!" I said, while dribbling the ball (The thing I changed to soccer is that I don't know anything about football. And I'm not an American, I'm an Asian, and I live in Singapore. Oops! Not supposed to tell, my bad!). "It's not like he's pin for me. And trust me, he's forgotten about Cinderella."

"Yeah, he must have completely forgotten all about you." Agreed Luna, as she dribbled the ball to the goal, Riku and I went to the goal post. And Luna kicked the ball to the goal post, through the both of us.

* * *

"Dude, Sora. Why go through all the trouble finding that chick of yours?" asked Tidus. Sora, Tidus and Meg were pasting posters about the mysterious princess. It was pictured a face of a princess with a question mark on her face. And below it written: "Have you seen this girl? If found, call Sora Hikari at 01-54349720."

"Look, she's not just a chick, all right guys? She IS real!" Sora corrected Tidus, and he went pasting the poster at a locker.

"Really, in dreaming about her?" Meg asked.

"No. She's real. I saw it with my own eyes." Sora argued.

"A girl who has more on her mind than what she wears …..Or how much weight she wants to lose." Asked Tidus.

"She listens to me." Sora said, pasting another poster.

"Listens to you?" asked Tidus and Meg. "Hey, bro. We're listening to you, okay? I feel your pen pal--"

"Hey!" Sora echoed.

"A great listener." Said Meg, and he wrote it down.

"Well---" Sora began.

"Look, kid. You got her cell phone." Tidus reminded. Sora took out my cellphone and opened it.

"You just got to find out what's inside the phone, and clues." Said Meg, looking at the phone.

"The phone's locked." Sora reminded him.

"Oh." Tidus and Meg cooed.

"I always see messages like 'I need your help', or 'come here right away'." Sora told them.

"That's hot, man!" wooed Tidus.

* * *

Back with me, Riku and Luna…..

"So kung-fu expert, what are you going to say with the angel?" asked Luna, pointing at Paine swimming in the pool.

"Well, I've been thinking, and what am I going to say to her?" asked Riku.

"Okay. And on graduation day I tell Sora it was me who's Cinderella, and you tell her it's you, and- Riku, where are you?" I asked, looking around. Luna tapped my shoulder and looks like Riku have gone up to Paine, as she finished swimming.

"Hi, Paine." Riku greeted, looking excited and nervous at the same time.

"What's he doing over there with Paine?" I was shocked he was doing this to me.

"Kairi, watch and learn how Riku charms a lady." Luna whispered, and we looked at them.

"Paine, so what's up?" asked Riku.

"Are you are…." Paine looked puzzled when she looked at Riku.

"Yes, and allow me to refresh your memories. I'm the guy who saved you. You know, kung-fu expert." Riku reminded her.

"You mean kung-fu rookie." Paine reminded him badly.

"Who is he?" asked Yuna.

"That's Riku Zandels, the Professor's son at the hospital." Paine said.

"He's the guy you embarrassed in front of during last year's winter prom." Rikku remembered.

"The silver-haired freak who reads a lot of books for his whole life?" asked Yuna.

"Ahem! I'm right in front." Riku coughed, looking furious.

"Shut up, and quit it!" Paine shouted.

"Sorry, so let me be in front." Riku said.

"Riku's acting weird every second." Luna whispered.

"What's he thinking? Has he had a mental breakdown?" I asked.

"Listen, Zandels. Last night, I drank too much Lion Beer (I know its Tiger Beer, but I can't put the real thing, its rule) and I had a very bad cold. I just wasn't myself." Paine explained. Riku's jaw dropped, and looking at Paine in disbelief.

"But….but I thought we have a connection?" Riku reminded.

"Sorry, we don't have anything." Paine apologized. "We are from a different class of high school teens. You are the nerdy type, and the popular ones don't mix with the bookish." Paine explained. "That's what the world works. Let's go back to our normal lives and I only care….if you let me copy your homework this afternoon." With that, she and her friends left the pool. Riku stood there as if he was like a rock.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked. "He's becoming a rock."

"O…kay?" mumbled Riku. "What does it mean its okay?" he yelled, and he was having a mental breakdown.

"He's going cuckoo already." I warned Luna.

"Cheaters." Riku yelled, and left the pool angrily. His face now looks mad, and I never see him look that angry before in my life.

* * *

"Guys, I don't know about this…." Started Sora when Tidus and Meg dragged him into the water fountain.

"Trust us, friend!" Tidus exclaimed.

"We asked every single girl at the whole school….." Meg began.

"…..if they were with you at the dance!" Tidus continued. "And they say yes!"

"Oh, no. No no no no no, don't do it, guys….." Sora shouted, Tidus and Meg started searching my cell phone.

"Sit down here, Sora!" Tidus and Meg forced him to sit at the edge of the fountain.

"Okay, Sora Hikari, here comes Constant no. 1, Audrey Blumberg!" announced Tidus on the microphone. Audrey stepped forward and she was a skinny lady.

"She likes to collect stickers, a newbie at this school this year, and hanging out with her friends at the mall!" Meg continued.

"Pleased meeting you, Miss. Blumberg!" Sora said it nervously, and shook her hand.

"Hello!" she greeted and shake Sora's hand so hard that Sora began to complain that his arm hurts.

"Ow. This is going to be a LONG day!" he complained quietly, rubbing his arm.

"Thanks for coming, Audrey." Tidus greeted.

"See you!" Audrey waved.

"Oh I'm dead!" Meg spat out his words in his heart. "She could not possibly be the one."

"Okay, ladies, let's bring out constant no. 2, and here's Gwen Darrow! She's a second year in this school and she loves chocolate chip cookies!" Tidus announced again. She came out, she was worse; she was the fattest girl in the school.

"Hi, Sora! You're so dead, and I want to marry you." She said, Sora dropped his jaws.

"Okay, next up is---" Meg began.

"Okay that's enough, c'mon guys, let's stop already." Sora said. "Look Gwen, you're beautiful, but I'm not your prince. You'll meet him someday, okay?" Sora asked, looking tired.

"Thank you Sora." Gwen said, and left.

"Late entry!" shouted a teacher, and it turned out to be Mr. Ward and Mrs. Carrollton shouting. All the girls left and it was left Sora, Meg and Tidus.

"Tidus, you stop it right now. You are a BAD BOY!" Mrs. Carrollton reprimanded. Sora laughed with his mouth covered. Mr. Ward looked at Tidus's shirt, and shook his head.

"And that shirt says "Ward is evil." Well, one word for it: Terrible. And everyone, get back to class!" he shouted, everyone groaned and went back to class.

"Hi Tidus!" greeted a nerd.

"NO fair! Why pick me instead of Meg?" Tidus complained, sobbing away.

* * *

"Bills, bills and more bills!" Penny complained and throwing the bills to the sofa. I went into the house, seeing Penny sitting on the sofa and watching television and looking at letters at the same time. I was about to enter my room when I overheard something.

Penny opened a letter she don't usually see and read it. It mentions:

To Miss. Kairi Foultly,

You have been chosen to come to Balamb Garden University as soon as you finish college. Seeing your grades are good enough for this university, we would want to have an interview with you when you finish college……..

"So Penny, any mail for me?" I asked, and she hid the letter.

"Oh, actually, there's a letter that I took part into a competition, like a lucky draw here from Mark Rinehart, that I won a million munny and if you want to spend it, don't spend too much." She lied, and I didn't notice the letter she read. If only I knew it was the university letter. After that, I went up to my room and entered the chat room and began talking to Savior.

"I need to know who you really are. I can't take my eyes off you. Tell me your true identity." Said Savior, which I met Sora Hikari last night.

"Okay." I typed, and took a deep breathe. "My name is----"

"Kairi!" screamed Namine.

"You missed the 'Do not disturb' sign!" I shouted and I was getting annoyed by the minute Namine called me.

"So are you done with my proposal? It's due tomorrow!" shouted Namine.

"I'm working on it!" I shouted. Lying wasn't so bad, when you're talking to your chat friend.

"Well, hurry up." Shouted Namine over the door. "It makes me nervous to have me wait for a long time!"

"And imagine how nervous was it to be when you're doing it!" Lulu continued.

"Dear sister, you're right!" said Namine.

"So this time, could you try to make it sound more like me?" I asked. I stopped typing the message. Every second with their conversation is driving me crazy. "I'm so sick to explain why I sound so smart on the paper, and not smart on the paper?"

"Kairi! Come downstairs now!" Penny yelled.

"Just a moment." I shouted.

"NOW!" she boomed.

I typed to Savior. "I'll be right back." And went downstairs talking to Penny. I didn't close the door, and ended up Namine and Lulu sneaking into my room without my permission and went up to the computer.

"Who the heck is Savior?" Lulu asked, looking at Savior's name on the computer. Namine read out what Sora wrote when I say I'll be right back.

"Cinderella, are you not talking to me because you are shocked…… to know I'm Sora Jonathan Hikari?" he asked.

"Kairi is Cinderella?" Namine asked Lulu.

* * *

At the patrol station…..

"Yes! I got in!" Sora yelled happily, jumping up and down that he was interviewed to enter Balamb Garden University.

"Sora! Stop jumping, and what are you doing and what's going on?" yelled his father from downstairs.

"Nothing. Just exercising!" he yelled back. "Let me guess, you thinking that working at the patrol station is the right choice for me?"

"Don't worry about it. You're just making the right choice, and all right?" asked his father.

"Okay." Sora said, and heaved a sigh. If his father found out that he was interviewed at the university, he will have to reject the application and forced to work with his father. Sora went down and went to Namine's car.

"It's me, Sora. It's Cinderella from the dance." Said Namine.

"Oh, you found me." Interrupted Lulu went getting out of her car.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sora quietly.

"You see, Sora, I live in this world, full of people pretending someone they're not." Said Namine.

"Pretending---" Sora started when Lulu interrupted.

"I miss you, I don't want to---" she began and Sora stopped her.

"What do you mean when you're Cinderella?" he asked the both of them.

"I'm her." Said Namine.

"I'm Cinderella your dream girl!" Lulu interrupted again. "You see I live in a world full of---"

"You!" Namine screamed.

"And what are you doing here for? If you don't have anything you want, get out of here. I'm working." Sora grunted angrily, looking impatient.

"I'm Cinderella, coming to meet my prince!" Namine lied.

"That's hard, considering me as Cinderella." Lulu annoyed Namine.

"I mean, I'm the most 'cinderelly' Cinderella there ever was." Continued Namine.

"Er, ladies? Look I can settle this problem, right?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" cooed both girls.

"The girl I met at the dance. She dropped something on her way out and when she's gone, the only thing I found was the thing you need to guess." Sora requested. "What was it?"

"That's easy. It's a wallet!" Lulu guessed.

"Pah!" Sora crossed both arms to an 'X'.

"I mean a wallet purse!" Lulu argued.

"Pah!'' Sora crossed again.

"A fish." Namine answered.

"A fish? What's that for?" asked Lulu, puzzled.

"It was the first thing that popped out from my head. And you say wallet-purse? What's that, and I've never heard of that." Namine explained.

"Sora?" asked Lulu.

"Well….." Sora mumbled and was about to begun when the two girls interrupted.

"Look what you did, see? You always ruined everything!" Namine screamed.

"I was supposed to be Cinderella. I'm older than a year than you!" Lulu complained.

"So what if it's just a year? And you never let me forget it!" Namine argued, and she started beating Lulu up. "This will help you remember who Cinderella is!" Sora left the scene while Lulu and Namine weren't looking and busying over a trivial matter that wouldn't be concerned.

"NO!" Lulu screamed, and pushed Namine to the car which was at the car wash machine, both of them entered and they got wet first.

"Come here! You ninny!" screamed Namine and kept pushing Lulu to the other side. Then, it was time to put soap on the car, and they did too.

"You're gonna die today! And I'm serious!" fought Lulu and pushed her to the car. On the panel on the other side of the patrol station, Riku and his father were taking their car to be washed. As Prof. Zandels was paying the bills to the car wash, Riku was standing at the glass panel, having an ice-cream when he saw Namine and Lulu fighting.

"I'm gonna kill you ONCE AND FOR ALL!" screamed Lulu, and this time, they were have to dry themselves with the machine using a big dryer and dried them.

"That's what you got for stealing my big idea!" Namine kicked her on top of the car.

"Okay, Dad, do I see Namine and Lulu at the car wash machine, at our car while the machine was washing?" asked Riku to his father.

"Why ask?" he asked, and took a newspaper and paid up. "Must be your imagination." And went on reading it.

"I hate you!" Namine yelled.

"I hate you too! Lulu cursed. Both girls looked in front and felt something hot came into them.

"Oh god! Don't tell me it's the…" Namine began.

"IT'S HOT WAX!" screamed the two girls, and just as Riku and his father went out of the mart, they heard a loud bang out of the car wash, and saw their car was broken.

"Riku, do you know that since you got your driving license, there is always an unlucky mishap happening to your car. What on Destiny is going on?" asked his father.

"Maybe I'm bad handling at cars, when I tried to." Riku replied, and saw Namine and Lulu coming out of the car wash, looking like charcoal-ed.

"Oh my! Better send them to the hospital immediately." Prof. Zandels replied, and drove the two girls to the hospital.

TBC…

* * *

**Jean: Whoa! Namine and Lulu deserves that!**

**Sora: And I'm tired. Go back to sleep. (Went back to his bed)**

**Jean: All right we have to go now, and I'm exhausted. Yawn! See you next time! **


	8. The secret identities revealed

**Jean: Hmmp! didn't give us any notice, and I can't update my stories for more than 24 hours!**

**Hurky: Mine too, but just get on with the story. And after finishing writing this story, you have to update your other stories.**

**Jean: I'll try my best and my holiday's going to be over in 2 days. And after that I won't update that often. 'Cause I'm not an American, so I don't spend the whole summer writing it.

* * *

**

"That him." I whispered to Yuffie, Sora and his friends entering the restaurant.

"Well, go get him." Yuffie suggested.

"Better not, but at least I'll try." I said, and went to the table they were sitting.

"Can I get you something?" I asked.

"You know what bugs me?" asked Sora.

"People taking your orders?" I asked.

"No, but that's a good guess. Taking people orders." He said, fuming about his father.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, puzzled.

"You don't know him." He growled, turning his head to the other side.

"Spaggitti and meatballs? Who does that?" I asked.

"Well, I take iced lemon tea, thanks." Sora ordered. "And Kairi."

"What is it?" I asked, returning back to the table.

"Don't you ever feel like if you are shown someone who you really are, but they don't accept you?" he asked.

"Yeah." That is the only answer I only think off, l really can't think of anything.

"Like being yourself is not good enough." Said Sora and smiled.

"Right." I answered again, I smiled this time.

"Like you're wearing a mask." He said.

"That exactly how I felt." I said, and went back giving the orders to Yuffie.

* * *

Back at home I was chatting with Savior/Sora in the chat room, and it was as usual. No one disturbing us. And it was the perfect time not to be interrupted by anyone.

"….you has to be honest with this person and tell him that it's me." I whispered to myself while chatting with Sora.

"I'm the one you're looking for, Winry. So tell me what's your identity, I want to know." He replied, and heaved a sigh, and then I thought for a while. To confess or not to confess, that is the choice.

"My name is---" I replied when Penny interrupted the section with us. "One second!" I yelled.

"No, NOW!" she argued, and no choice, I have to go down.

"I have to cool down, so I'll be back for a short few minutes, later!" I typed to Sora and went down to the living room.

"Then, see you later. Looks like you are busy right now. I'll be waiting." He answered, and I didn't notice it.

* * *

The next day in school……..

"Bonjour, male soccer team, here's your daily dose of medicine: Don't lose control of the lawn, make sure you got a license when driving a car or a motorcycle and remember, you guys out here, get your tickets for the upcoming game, and tickets are selling fast!" Hurky announced, when Jean entered the school the next day. Riku, Luna and I went to her and talk about Sora.

"Hey Jean. What's up? And do Sora sometimes come to school with you?" I asked her.

"Well, he didn't today. It was supposed that he was supposed to fetch me to school today, but just this morning at 3 he told me that he can't make it. And I understand that he was working with his father again at the patrol." She said.

"Okay and I don't see Namine and Lulu out here today. Neither are Paine and her mates. Wonder what they are up to." Riku answered, turning around looking for them.

"You're right. That's unusual for them to come late." Luna agreed, looking around.

* * *

At the study corner………

"….and then she tried to steal (Sob!) (Sob!) Sora away from you if that was the last thing she ever did to you!" Namine shed crocodile tears to Paine, at the study corner, to gossip all the lies about me.

"Our evil stepsister has always been jealous of you! Boo hoo hoo!" Lulu too joined in the soap opera.

"Go on." Ordered Rikku.

"And that's when she (Sob!) (Sob!) Invented this whole Cinderella tall tale." Namine cried.

"She got hold of (Sob!) (Sob!) (Sob!) Of Sora's chat-mail address and that's when she (Sob!) (Hyuck!) Started the whole affair. Wahh!" Lulu cried even harder.

"We wanted to tell us sooner, but she threatened to kill us if we speak up….." Namine started.

"She is worse than a monster!" Lulu screamed, and went shedding crocodile tears.

"And if you don't believe us, look at all her e-mails!" Namine began.

"She goes by Winry, but then her real identity was actually Kairi London Foultly!" Lulu continued.

"And we're just Namine and Lulu Drake!" they confessed the lied.

"So that little boyfriend stealer thinks she can pull a fast one out of me? Well, I'll I give her a taste of her own medicine." Paine said to herself with malice.

* * *

At the staff room….

While Hurky was announcing an announcement to remind the band members that there is a practice, Lulu interrupted and passed a piece of paper to her.

"Sora was a little late today, so he asked me to pass this to you if you've read this announcement." Lulu whispered to her, and Hurky reluctantly read the 'announcement.'

"Cinderella…." Hurky began, and started at the note looking puzzled and confused. "…if you're listening to this message….."

"What was that about?" I asked when we heard the announcement.

"Must be the one at Halloween. I knew from a distant that the person wearing the white dress and a mask was you. Just guessing, so it was really you, but I won't tell it to anyone. I just HATE gossip." Jean said laughing softly and putting her bag to the locker.

"What are you wearing that day?'' Luna asked.

"Oh, a desert costume (Something like the one Sakura wore back at her country at TRC.), but not too hideous." She answered, taking the books out of the locker.

"…your prince wants to meet you after the soccer/cheerleading rehearsal." Hurky finished announced the note and went on with the usual schedule.

"Woot! Nothing like a soccer/cheerleading rehearsal with your Prince Charming…." Riku started.

"Shut up!" Luna, Jean and I yelled at him.

"Hey gals just cool down. And I heard that Sora was going to Balamb soon, but I'm not sure about it. I overheard during recess time that he may not be going there after college." Riku said.

"Maybe it was just a gossip." Argued Jean.

"No it wasn't. I heard Sora saying to Tidus and Meg, and I always sit near them, after Luna and Kairi. I heard it with my own ears." He argued back.

"Okay I talk to Sora, but not as Cinderella." I said, sighing.

"Then did you told him everything?" asked Luna.

"No, not everything, and not the part about me being Cinderella." I said, and turned to Riku, grinning, as he was the troublemaker of all the friends I befriended.

"But I'm gonna tell him after the rehearsal so you coming unlucky charmer?" I asked, and reminded him the incident when Paine trashed him off at the pool in just a conversation.

"And do I look like an unlucky charmer?" he asked.

"Sure. Yesterday then, after Paine ticked you off." I grinned and went closer to him.

* * *

At the rehearsal…….

"Who you're gonna beat?" asked Paine during cheerleading.

"The Spirals (The team in Spira High School)!" yelled the others.

"And when we're gonna beat them?" asked Paine loudly.

"On Saturday!" yelled back the others. And at the back of the area, Sora was talking to his dad privately.

"Good news, I just got off the phone with Coleen Weightburn." Sora told his dad.

"And you played well on Saturday, and your future is set without stopping in this Saturday's game." His father replied, patting his shoulder.

"That's great dad." Sora replied, looking at his father in fear. He didn't want to confess that he was accepted in Balamb Garden.

"And who's gonna lead us to victory?" boomed the cheerleaders.

"Sora!" shouted his father.

"I can't hear you!" he argued, as the cheerleaders are getting louder.

"Kill the Spirals!" the cheerleaders boomed louder this time.

"Sora!" screamed his father. "Go get them!"

Everyone became silent when Miss. Deliria kept the court silence, and went passing off the mic to Paine.

"Thank you, thank you. Thanks for coming for this rehearsal, and we, the Destiny Islands High School cheerleaders have out together a skit to help us get in the spirit." Paine announced, and went off the stage still having the mic on her hand.

"I Love You Paine! You're the hottest girl in the world!" shouted a random kid from nowhere.

"Thank you for that, and let's get on with the story." Paine said, and passed the mic to Yuna.

"Once upon a time, there was a big strong Islander." Yuna started, showing a big, muscular cut off picture of a famous wrestler, a girl with short hair hiding behind it.

"He had the most beautiful girlfriend, and his father owns the biggest mansion in the island." Continued Yuna, when there was a girl with a moustache and a girl with pigtails holding hands.

"But still he didn't smile." Rikku continued when Yuna passed the mic quickly to her. The audiences all cooed: "Awww!"

"If only he could find a princess, and then she could kiss him, next turned him into a prince and they would run away together." Rikku continued. Paine continued with the story. The Islander once wore a torn cloth, and then wore a manly costume, and ran to the backstage with the princess together.

"One night, after that dirty Islander ditches his super hot senior-cool-most-popular girlfriend, he meets his princess." She said, and another girl came into the scene.

"Your Highness," quoted Paine with a manly voice that it was so funny; people didn't know how to describe it.

"Alas, it turned out that not our Islander has a secret identity, but also had a secret chat-mail relationship with a pen pal called Winry, and that isn't good!" said Paine, as in the voice of the girlfriend.

"Dear Winry, I can't wait till we finally meet each other, and you're the only one who gets to understand the REAL me. The man who doesn't want to play soccer, but who wants to be at Balamb Gardens with you?" asked the voice of the prince.

"Who are they talking about?" I asked Riku.

"I don't know." He answered, and went on watching the skit.

The so-called prince opened an envelope and went on reading the message.

"Dear Savior, I want you to know who I really am, but I'm too embarrassed to tell you! I'm scared you reject me, and I'm a person who never had a real kiss." The 'prince' read the letter.

"I can't they are reading my chat-mails!" I protested when Riku held my hand, getting me out of the area.

"Let's go. I think Paine is up to no good again, just as she treated me yesterday." Riku told me, gripping my wrist so hard that I have to scream in pain.

"But our princess had a secret too." Announced Paine, walking towards me, and this time I'm in big trouble.

"She wasn't royalty at all; she was a geek, a nerd, a loser, and a dork."

"Yeah!" shouted the random guys and it turned out to be both Roxas and Demyx screaming all the way. They were the 3rd years in high school and the running gag in the whole school.

"Any ideas about this?" Paine asked, walking nearer to me. "And who you both ask about the imposter, and give it up, the dork loser pretend princess girl, Kairi Foultly!" she announced, and everyone were on eyes at me. I heard people calling me a loser, a dork, a geek, a nerd.

"Dork girl! Dork girl!"

"Dork girl! Dork girl!" everyone was shouting at me, and I felt, like I was a dork.

"C'mon, confess! Just say you're Cinderella!" Paine teased, that her looks irked me. I feel like kicking her butt, mess up her nails and face and everything. Instead, I ran all the way back home.

When the audiences shouted me as dork girl, Riku can't stand all the commotion, and yelled shut up. The first time don't seem to work.

"Shut up, you guys…." Luna shouted, looking right to left.

"SHUT UP!" Riku yelled as if he was fed up with everything. No one sees him too fierce before as a geek, and everyone in the court, even Paine and her mates, hanged their mouth open. Riku angrily pulled Luna's wrist and left the court and Jean followed them.

* * *

Back at my room….

I was pouring still, back at school when Penny went in and was holding a letter.

"Kairi…." She began when I shut her off.

"Go away!" I screamed, and I continued pouring.

"But Kairi, you got a letter from Balamb." She said, and passed it to me. I opened it, and I went pouring again. I failed to get into the interview.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"I failed to get into the first interview." I moaned and cried.

"Oh god! And you had studied so hard for it. I can't believe you failed. And Kairi, I'm so heartbroken. Life can be so unfair. But look at the bright side; you still have a job at the restaurant." She said, and I knew she was pretend to feel pity on me. I clenched my fist that I'll get everything back that I lost.

TBC…..

* * *

**Jean: I know that was sad, but the good part goes on the next chapter, right Hurky?**

**Hurky: Yup and I feel sad for Sora and Kairi.**

**Jean: Well, we'll continue on the next chapter. But the next chapter was the other people's point of view during the events that happened on this chapter. So, see you then! The real story will be back on the following chapter.**


	9. The fears comfronted

**Jean: Sorry for this sudden information: That the special chapter, about the other's P.O.V about chapter 8 was now at my homepage, just looks at my profile and then looks at it. It was stated there.**

**Sora: No wonder I can't find it.**

**Jean: and for me, this is the last day of my holiday, so tomorrow I'm going back to school, and I had less time updating my story.**

**Readers: Awww!**

**Jean: But don't worry, I'll update the story and the others ASAP, and let's get on with the story. Boo hoo! Holiday's the last day!

* * *

**

The next day at the restaurant…….

"You want a cookie?" asked a mother to her son.

"They're so moist." Said her son, eating the cookie.

I was at the restaurant, as usual, mopping the floor and doing all kinds of odd jobs, everyone were busy doing their usual jobs, and I was rejected from Balamb. Well, guess I have to give that up when I heard Paine and Sora and their friends went into the restaurant, give me a strange look and she said it really loudly.

"People like that Kairi brat don't belong to your world, Sora!" Paine said it loudly, and went laughing. Just then, Riona went to me and she started looking worried.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" she asked while I was mopping the floor.

"I'm trying to get the floor clean." I replied, and turned away.

"C'mon, sweetie, stop mopping the floor." She said. "I mean is that what you are going to do in your rest pf your life?" she asked.

"I'm a dork, and I do what dorks do!" I protested, and went back mopping the floor.

"Kairi sweetheart, what's gotten into you? You don't even realized how blessed you are. You got a family, I mean, Squall, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie; we are all supporting you. We have faith in you, and what you're doing is to have faith in yourself." She said, the staff members looking at me.

Just then, Penny went in, and the hammer clock dropped, along with part of the decorations of the walls.

"Mother! Look what Kairi had done!" Lulu complained.

"She just ruined your wall!" Namine shouted, pointing at the wall.

"What?" I asked and what was it all about?

"Yes you did ruin my wall, and that's going to come out of your paycheck!" Penny taunted, and started using the telephone. "And Kairi, cover up those stupid words!"

Just then when I was looking at the wall, I saw a note, but it was not just an ordinary note: it was the note Dad mentioned before he died.

"Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game." I quoted, and smiled. I finally realized what my father was talking about.

"Okay, I'm going off to get some more soda, and as for you Kairi, tonight, clean the pool. C'mon, girls!" Penny ordered, and I stood up not for myself, but for the others too.

"No." I said it boldly and clearly.

"Excuse me?" Penny asked her face red in anger.

"You heard me, I quit!" I shouted, putting the mop on the floor.

"I quit this job, I quit your family, and I'm moving out!" I shouted. Did I just say I'm moving out, and who am I going to be living with?

"Oh and where you're going to be living?" Penny asked, making sure I don't quit my job.

Riona stood up for me too. "With me!" she stands beside me, putting her hand on my shoulder. At last I feel comfortable about leaving Penny's family.

"You can't just walk out with me!" Penny protested, looking madder every minute.

"You know what, Penny? You can mess with your hair, your nose or your face, and you can even mess with my father's restaurant." I complained, loud and clear.

"Wait up, Kairi. You take another step out of this restaurant, and you're fired." She warned.

"Oh no, and that won't be necessarily. 'Cause you know what? I quit!" Riona joined in the rebellion. "The only reason why I put up all your boastfulness is because of this girl. And now that she's free from you, you can't stop me from kicking your fat smelly butt!" And with that, she took out mustard and ketchup, and splat it on Penny's face.

"C'mon, no, not the face! It's much newer than my face. Go with the girls!" Penny screamed, and Riona too splat it on their faces.

"Mother!" Namine and Lulu screamed, their face covered with ketchup and mustard.

"Riona! Riona!" Penny screamed, and Riona did step out of the restaurant.

"Anyway Mother, she's not even worth it." Said Lulu, sneered when Riona left the restaurant.

"You're right, Lulu." Penny said.

"You know what? We both quit too." Squall and Cloud announced, took out the apron and their chef hat and left the restaurant.

"Me too, hey Squall, Cloud! Wait for me, I want to go for a ride!" Yuffie said, take out her name tag and left with them too. One by one, even the customers, left the store.

"See you!" greeted Tifa, leaving the restaurant

"Well, I don't mind not getting my salary, but this job sucks." Axel said, and also left the restaurant.

"I had a bad feeling of you since I came here. And I'm tolerating enough, see ya." Saix too left the restaurant.

"Wait! I'll--" Penny started when he shrugged hardly and left the store angrily. The only ones left in the restaurant were only Penny and her evil daughters, leaving them speechless.

* * *

At Riona's house…..

"I'll do it for you." Said Riona, and carried my luggage to an empty bedroom which was in vacancy.

"Penny actually thought you were going to lecture her." She said, wiping her hands after bringing my luggage.

"I was going to do more than that." I said, and laughed a little, now that I'm free.

"Yeah, and I always knew that you were." Riona said, eating a bun from the fridge.

"Riona….." I started. "….are you sure this is okay?"

"I have no choice Kairi; I don't have any other way." Riona replied, sighing and settling down on the sofa.

"I've never felt such a home for a long time." I said, lying down on the sofa. It was soft and comfortable, I relaxed a little, and I never felt that home-like before.

"I'm sure compared with a family filled with vampires." Riona joked and we began laughing. Her home was bright and colorful, unlike Penny's house, filled with colors that don't suit a person that looked happy.

"So what are you going to do today, now that you're free?" she asked, looking at me, finishing the last munches of her bun.

"I got to do something, tonight, and it's very important. Do you know that today's the game? I mean a soccer match between our school and Spira high School's soccer team." I told her about tonight's soccer match.

* * *

At Redingdome stadium…..

"Welcome to the start of tonight's game between Destiny Islands High School soccer team, the Invincible Islanders (I know it sounds lame, but I can't think of others). And Spira High School, the Spirals! And a big welcome to our returning ex-students to tonight's 12th annual homecoming game!" Hurky announced at the spectator's corner.

"Check it!" shouted a player.

"Chick at 7 o'clock!" shouted another member from our school soccer team.

"Hey dork girl!" mocked a player while I was entering to the locker room to see what Sora was doing. I ignored what the other players are talking about me.

"What's she doing in here? Don't you read the sign, 'Players only'?" asked a player.

I busted in, the other players walked away, leaving me and Sora alone, having a small talk.

"Kairi." Sora started and went confessing, putting his hands on surrender position. "Okay, I know you think I'm just some---"

"Coward? Dork? Or a phony?" I interrupted, comforting him; he talked like as if I was just another idiot.

"Okay, just listen---" he started again when I interrupted him again. I wanted to tell him how I feel being Winry in the chat room, and how it feels like to be in the spotlight.

"You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be someone else I'm not. And it's been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody." I lectured him. I wanted to cry, but there's something else on my mind.

"Look, I did not come here to yell at you, okay?" Sora asked. "I came here to tell you I know what it feels like to be afraid to show ho you really are. I was, _but not anymore_."

"And the thing is, I don't care what people around me, because I believe in myself, and I know things are going to be okay. But even though I have no family, no job and no money for college, and it's you I feel sorry for." With that lecture, I left, crying all the way to the stadium.

"Heads up team, five minutes!" the coach boomed, all the players quickly assembled and straightened up.

"Coming Coach Franklin!" Sora shouted, running into the field with his other team members.

"I know that guy that sends those chat-mails is somewhere down here inside of you." Said Luna to me, walking up the stairs to meet Riku and Jean with the crowd.

"But I can't wait for him, because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. And it's getting colder and colder here." I said, shivering with cold as the wind blows and finally seen Riku and Jean waving at us.

"Useless and disappointing." I said when I settled down.

"Kairi, so you're here after all, looking for Sora again?" asked Jean. I was thinking hard of something when Luna nudged me with her elbow.

"Kairi, she's talking to you." Luna warned, and I regain focus.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Riku.

"Riona called me to ask where you will be if you're not at the stadium. I thought I could use a friend. Sit closer, the game's starting." He said, and we sat closer to get a closer look.

"And we're so proud of you; you deal your stepmother and Sora in one day. So how does it feel?" asked Jean, smiling at me.

"Well, I was thinking going to the game, but I understand if you don't want to do that." Riku talked about it

"NO, I'll go." I said.

"Really? You're going to the game?" asked Riku.

"Yes, and I can handle it now, it'll be our first and last confrontation." I said, smiling brightly. "And besides, if I don't go, who else is gonna explain the game for Sora?" I asked the others.

"I like what you're wearing, and what character are you putting in?" asked Luna.

"Myself." I replied to her, looking at the field.

"And I think it's your best look." Jean commented, looking at what I was wearing from head to toe.

"Thank you, Jean." I greeted, and went back to the game.

"Come on, everybody, weren't they great? Let's hear it from them! And let's give our cheerleaders a big hand! Please make some noise, to welcome them!" announced Hurky and the cheerleaders began cheering.

"Sora and I are almost back together, and it's isn't official or anything, but it's on, looked there." I said, pointing my head to the field.

"Okay everybody! Here they come!" Hurky announced, and all the cheerleaders went in the stadium and everyone screamed.

"I'm glad you came, Kairi." Paine thought to herself, looking at me from up the spectator's corner.

"The defending champions, your very own Invincible Islanders!" announced Hurky, the players ran into the field.

"Both the Spirals and the Islanders enter the game, tied for the lead in the conference standing!" she continued, the players went to their proper positions.

"The winner of tonight's game will advance to the playoffs and for the universe championship!" she announced.

"Sora." I looked at him seriously, and he listened what I was saying seriously just now at the locker room.

"Sora, all right buddy, this is a big one, all right?" asked the coach.

"You stay focus and win the game, sonny." Reminded his father, who was sponsoring the game for mineral water. "Everyone is counting on you, all right?" he nodded and Sora went running into the field with his mates.

"One, two, three, start!" The referee shouted and blew the whistle. As Sora was the striker of the game, he passed the ball to Andy, a player, and then Hurky was watching the game, talking about the players.

"Whoa, look at the players! And they seemed pretty good for a tough match, too bad they are only at the final round when one of these teams going to the playoffs." Hurky said, looking at the players.

The opposite team got the ball from Tidus, by accident for Tidus when he didn't look carefully where he was going. He fell on the ground, the opposite team scored a goal from the Islanders and Tidus ended up carried by four paramedics carrying him to the medic room.

"Awww!" the Destiny Islands High School students cooed, and the match continued, Tidus replaced by Jason.

"I love soccer!" screamed Namine.

"I love soccer! I truly love soccer! My favorite game, and if only I joined the girls' soccer team." Lulu screamed, moving around and the girls were standing up somewhere at the crowd.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora!" the crowd chanted, looking at Sora having the ball while running away from the opposite team players.

"Riku, I thought that I could handle this, but I really got to go now. I can't do it." I moaned, pulling Riku's wrist when he was still cheering Sora for the goal.

"And you know what; wait till the Sora scores the goal, and then we go. Sora! Sora!" Riku began joining the crowd again, cheering for Sora. "C'mon Sora, you can do it!"

"Do it, baby!" Roxas and Demyx screamed somewhere at the crowd, waving the banners they made jumping and shouted away, cheering for Sora.

"This is the one, Sora. This is the one. You can do it sonny!" Mr. Hikari cheered, as if putting pressure for himself when Sora went to the goalpost to kick the ball. But then, Sora stopped, and walked away from the field.

"Sorry mates. I gotta go now." Sora said, leaving the field. The spectators looked surprised when Sora just left the game even though it wasn't half time yet.

"Where are you going?" said his father furiously, walking to him, his face red in anger.

"What is he---- What is he----" Coach Franklin mumbled, looking at Sora leaving the game.

"What's the problem Sora?" asked his father angrily, grabbing his arm. Sora threw away his soccer shoes and his knee belts from the stairs, where the spectators were sitting, near to me.

"I'm outta here, and I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do. I've grown up." Sora said, not facing his father.

"What's you're throwing away your dreams!" his father yelled, his face became redder and redder each minute.

"No, dad. Actually, I'm throwing away yours. That's not my dream from the start you mentioned this excuse of yours." Sora said angrily, facing his father this time.

"It's your game now, go get them!" his father ordered, pointing at the field.

"Substitute for Hikari is Meg Anderson, number 15!" Announced Hurky, Meg went into the field. After that, Sora began climbing up the stairs.

"Sora!" I screamed, chasing after him.

"Sora get back here you idiot!" his father reprimanded, pointing at the stairs.

"Sora, what are you doing?" I asked, then the rain fall as soon as I catch up with him.

"Sorry I waited for the rain, dad." He said, his father still red in anger.

"It's okay." I comforted him.

"No!" his father screamed.

"Oh, god. It rained, just like that?" asked Namine, looking up the sky.

The whistle blew. "The first half of the game, the Invincible Islanders had won! They won the first half!" Hurky announced, cheering for her school soccer team.

"Oh my, you gonna love high school for it." I remembered my father saying that when I was just 3, and too remember all the wonderful things my father did.

But what I remember most was I got my prince…..

….and a really bad cold.

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed, raindrops falling on us.

And then we kissed. Namine and Lulu fainted after seeing this, Paine looking furious and me when Yuna and Rikku were calming her down. Luna, Jean and Riku joked about it and Riku went kissing Luna after that, Sora and I did kiss. It was not a dream. The kiss was real.

And that's how the wonderful ending looks like…..

TBC……

* * *

**Jean: Yeah! Sora and Kairi kissed!**

**Riku: You forgot us too.**

**Jean: Oh and this is the second final chapter of this story. Wanna find out what happens in the end? DON'T MISS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! It's going to be a happy ending, like all fairy tales. So see you, at the end of the chapter! **


	10. And they lived happily ever after

**Jean: And welcome back to the story!**

**Readers: (Applause.)**

**Jean: and you know what? It's the last chapter of the story. Sorry to disappointed you.**

**Readers: Awww!**

**Jean: But don't worry, I have other stories going on, and it's going great, be sure to catch it, and look at the special chapter at my homepage.

* * *

**

_After that, it was like everything fell into place._

_And my father was right; the fairy tale book got something very important to me. _

I was reading at the fairy tale book my father bought for me before he died, and at the last chapter, I saw a few envelops covered in the page, took the letter out of the envelop to read it, and grinned from ear to ear.

After calling the insurance company and my lawyer, I called the truck to carry both of Penny's cars.

"Take this one and that two cars in front." I said, pointing at the cars, the truck carried it, Penny, Lulu and Namine went out of the house rushing to school. And as they saw this, they were shocked.

"I can pay for those for the parking fees!" shouted Penny, taking her wallet out of her handbag.

"Actually Penny, I'm selling your car, for my college and university fees." I said, and she looked at my father's lawyer.

"What gives you the idea to sell our cars?" asked penny, making sure I don't toll the cars back to where they belong: the junkyard.

"She owns them." My lawyer spoke.

"Exactly, I own all these cars." I said, loudly and boldly.

"I'm Miss. Foultly's lawyer. Have you seen this before?" asked the lawyer, letting Penny, Namine and Lulu read the will my father wrote.

"I've never seen that before." She said speechless and looking at the will blankly.

"Is this the signature on the witness line?" asked the lawyer, looking at the signature.

"I've never seen my husband's hidden will before." She said, looking at it blankly and she began running away from the insurance company staff around the house, and then dropped to the pool by accident, wet all over.

When she comes up to dry ground, the lawyer continued.

"I'm afraid you have to come downtown with us lady." Said the lawyer, calling the police.

* * *

_That hidden will state that the house, the restaurant and everything that belongs to me. I finally got back everything Penny stole._

_It turned out where my stepsisters hid the real acceptance letter of going to Balamb Garden University, and it was with Penny. She turned out giving me the fake letter, which she claimed that I failed._

I read the letter where Namine and Lulu hidden, and it were under the bed, I read the letter, and grinned.

_I got in! I got in to Balamb!_

_My father's restaurant was restored to its former glory._

Looking at the name of the restaurant, which stated Lionel's Restaurant outside the restaurant, and going into the restaurant, Penny was mopping the floor, with the restaurant's worst uniform and wearing a dunce cap.

_And Penny made a deal with the company._

_She's working off the debt to society over at Lionel's…._

_Under the watchful eye of my new partner._

While Penny was mopping the floor doing it improperly, Riona was the new manager of the restaurant (Since she wore a manager suit), looking at Penny, her arms crossed and watching her every single action.

_And my stepsisters? They're teamwork strength was put into the test, AND for good use._

Namine and Lulu also wore what their mother wore, wiping the window, and banged into each other and fell into the floor. All the customers went looking at them.

* * *

_Sora's father finally came to reality and got off his dream, to his son._

Sora's father was working at the petrol station happily as ever, and looking for a staff who can take the job, with a note hanging at the notice board.

_And Riku, things got better than he expected._

_Anything is possible if you believe._

_He joined the Robotics club, which helped his knowledge into good use, and won the inter-high school competition of the Robotics Club, creating a new gadget to keep the environment clean._

_And the school entered the world international Robotics contest, and won, for the product Derrick (Riku's middle name) 101._

In the news, the school won the contest, and some of his classmates were watching it, Paine was about to hug Riku, but Riku ended up hugging Luna and went out of the room, happily. Now he rode a motorcycle, and he became one of the most popular students in high school. Then both of them enrolled into college, the motorcycle moving away from Destiny Islands.

* * *

_And as for Jean, she confidently faced her fears and stopped acting like a nerd, and had a little makeover by her new found friends, and they were having a bowl of a time!_

Jean went to the shopping centre, with Hurky, Ryo, Alexa and Frosty, to have a makeover. She switched her attire from shirt and pants to mini-skirt (Not too revealing) and sleeveless attire. She changed from sneakers to sport shoes; her braces were taken off finally, and wore contact lenses, and the touchup: Make up!

When she reached school after some time, many love letters were inside her locker as soon as school was over, and looking at he letters, laughing.

_The Destiny Island's view was clear and beautiful_

_The way after a rainstorm at the stadium._

_As for Sora and I, well, I got back my cell phone._

_We wounded up going to Radiant Garden College, and then to Balamb University and we lived happily after._

_As for now, I'm only a freshman in college, and then, years later, my last destination: Balamb Garden University._

_The End.

* * *

_

**Jean: and now, for the credits.**

**Thanks to:**

**hurkydoesntknow (Hurky)**

**Sailorstar165 (Ryo)**

**Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraordinaire 2006 (Alexa)**

**frostychan12 (Frosty)**

**Thanks for supporting me to:**

**imjackie**

**Kairi159**

**ScReAmofaBROkEnAnGeL**

**Renny-chan**

**radiant. heart**

**Black.Kuma**

**FF girl**

**Eternaily **

**Belx2**

**My made-up characters:**

**Meg Anderson**

**Luna Athans**

**Andy**

**Penny Drake**

**Sora's father**

**Riku's father**

**Kairi's father**

**Mrs. Carrollton**

**Coach Franklin

* * *

**

**The original characters of the KH series:**

**Sora Hikari**

**Kairi Foultly**

**Riku Zandels**

**Paine**

**Rikku**

**Yuna**

**Tidus**

**Squall Leonheart**

**Riona Heartily**

**Cloud Strife**

**Tifa Lockhart**

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

**Axel**

**Saix**

**Roxas and Demyx (Extras)**

**Namine**

**Lulu**

**Cid**

**Larxene**

**Luxord (Extra)

* * *

**

**Other characters:**

**Lord Ward**

**Mr. Stevens **

**And myself (Jean) writing this story.**


End file.
